The Cerina child
by Ariaz
Summary: Kirin must stop a former Soul Edge wielder from destroying Corneria, the spirit world, and the Lylat system. But can he defeat what destroyed Cerina? Redoing pages
1. Questions with impossible answers

The Cerinian

By Ariaz

Disclaimer: I do not own star fox in any way, I do own the characters Kirin, Pierce, Pinza, Connor, and Fiona and any other that is to be listed. I do not own Soul edge from Soul calibur.

Chapter 1

Questions with impossible answers

It was a night like any other night in the Mccloud home, quiet and secure, the peace of the planets kept in check and the action: Scarce. A couple monthes have passed since the incident of Grey Fang and his onslaught of possessing Kirin's body, only to be slain by his host when he was set free into the world. It was indeed like any other night. The scent of delicious turkey poured into the air and caught the attention of all within the home to be drawn to the table, the cooking of Krystal was beyond any nearby chef, and yet, being a native to corneria, she has become adaptive quickly. Yes, it was night like any other night indeed. The young teenager, Kirin, sat at the dinner table with a gloomy vibe from his body, too much peace meant there would be no action for him to take pleasure on cutting to pieces, not even attempting to pick at the turkey and veggies laid on the plate in front of him, this caught his mothers attention immediatly, as any dinner like this would send Kirin into a hungry frenzy and nearly end up destroying the plate with his jaws, only now she wondered why Kirin hadn't been eating for the past two days. Perhaps it wasn't a night like every other night.

"Kirin?" Krystal asked softly from across the table, a lovely soft blue gown worn and her hair in a long pony tail. Kirin took this time to simply eye his mother with the same gloom that lingered around him.

"Yeah mom?" Kirin replied with another, yet simple, question of his own, his voice wasn't low nor weighed down by fatigue, he spoke in a perfect, yet slightly curious tone.

"Something troubling you?" Krystal passed another question across the table, like a game of go fish but only with words and questions, and there would be no winner.

"…Kinda…I…" Kirin grumbled slightly, his words now beginning to meld into muttering, becoming too hard to understand.

Fox held his paw to his face and rubbed between his eyes slowly, groaning, wiping his paw across his muzzle and followed his groaning with a sigh, and soon gave Kirin a look that could say "Alright, spill it".

"You got a girl pregnant, didn't you?" Fox asked him a question that could make any son shudder, but kirin remained stiff.

"No I didn't…I…just wanna know more about my other side." Kirin finally spoke clearly enough for them to understand.

"Side of what?" Fox asked with a brand new question, though he could understand his words, the meaning wasn't so clear to him.

"Mom's side of the family, the side I know nothing of, what am I other then some blue furred gifted teenager?" Kirin ask in a steady and clear voice, getting his point along the table to both his parents; Fox quickly looked at Krystal, expecting the one reaction to anything that involved memories of cerinia: Sadness.

Krystal slowly pushed from the table and sighed with a hint of weeping in her voice, tears started to run down her face, she pushed her seat away from her and left the table as quick as he legs would move, crying softly as she went up to the bedroom in a hurry. Kirin was now beyond confused, and curiosity was only leading him further into the lions den.

"Did I say something?" Kirin asked bluntly, his confusion coming first before his curiousity.

"Kirin…your mothers race, her planet, her home…they died a long time ago, the whole planet and all, you and her, as far as anyone can figure out, are the last of her kind. It's best that you don't ask her at all." Fox explained as clearly as he could, as well as making sure Kirin understood. Kirin stood from the table and looked down at Fox, what he was about to say was his first sign of bravery againsts a parents advice.

"Dad…I have to hear this from Moms words, she knows, not you." Kirin boldly spoke and left the table after pushing his chair away and back in, leaving his plate untouched and his dinner uneatten, the dinner table was left quiet, only Fox was left their sitting alone. "I'm sorry dad, but I need to know."

Kirin walked up the stairs quietly as not to disturb his mother or make a loud set of stompings and headed towards his mothers room, Fox just placed both his paws in an ark and rested his head against the side of his fingers, holding his head up gently as he rested and gathered his thoughts.

"Your going to hurt her even more." Fox whispered quietly, knowing that Krystal was in enough pain already, but couldn't understand why Kirin couldn't just leave her alone about such matters.

Kirin grasped the door knob of room door slowly, turning it to the left as quietly as he could and entered the room without his clankin boots on, only the soft pads of his feet touched the ground, his attention as well as his gaze was caught and turned to look at his weeping mother who took the time to change out of her gown and into her blue T-shirt and her black shorts. With a soft sigh of regret, Kirin sat down next to her and began to rub her back, trying to comfort his mother.

"Mom…I'm sorry…but I want to know…who were my other grand parents…what was my other race like?" Kirin asked softly, his curiosity and eager spirit, as well as his longing needs couldn't be kept down, she was the only one he knew that had the answers.

Krystal slowly lifted her head away from her tear soaked pillow, move away strands of her hair away from her sight and looked her son, she felt that she was going to weep again, she just couldn't bare the pain to answer his questions that he wanted answered, she couldn't speak of the truth to him, she was to much filled with pain to even tell them that they were killed, along with every other Cerinian and Cerinia as well.

"Kirin…some questions…just have impossible answers." Krystal managed to speak and wipe her tears away, just because she couldn't tell the truth didn't mean she couldn't give a different answer.

"What do you mean?" Kirin asked her, his ears dropping to the sides of his head, he was confused completly.

"Sometimes, questions that are asked usually have many unwanted or hard to handle answers, leading into conflicts that can affect someone's life in the future, making living their life almost or completely impossible, and hence, Impossible answers." Krystal explained softly, wiping away more tears from her cheeks and her eyes, she then turned her gaze to Kirin.

"I think the thing is that you don't want to answer my questions." Kirin bluntly spoke with complete accuracy on the situation.

Krystal eyes suddenly became wide and again made tears flow down her cheeks, she just sat there trying to figure out how he knew that she didn't want to tell him the truth, did he just figure it out or had he known all along and made it known to her just now to throw her off guard and force her into telling him.

"Mom…" Kirin spoke softly, trying to get her attention out of her thoughts and onto him.

Krystal couldn't handle it anymore and quickly looked away from her child, her tears could definitely give him the answer that he had been searching for, the answers that he didn't want to ever know, the answers he didn't hope for, but completely opposite. He cleared his throat slightly from a sad fear that he imaged in his mind as he finally asked his last question to her for the night.

"They're not alive are they?" Was all he spoke, and waited for his mothers final reaction.

Krystal then shook her head slowly and laid down on her bed, doing her best to try to fall asleep so that she could put this night behind her; Kirin was right and being right about this only made him become filled with grief, his grand parents were dead and with them all his future questions of learning about himself, he couldn't believe it, and most of that time, he didn't want to believe it either, the side he wanted to know the most about, to learn more of his native side, was the one he would never learn about with ease and couldn't bare to put more agony upon his mother's soul; Kirin's heart fell into pain of heartache, he couldn't feel pain in many ways as he has trained himself very well, but this struck his heart like every planets army fleet of the most elite troops and elite ship striking Corneria with a relentless blow; this is the very equal of pain he felt in his heart.

The night passed on quickly and the Mccloud parents fell into slumber in each others arm on top of their comfy bed, however the light of Kirin's room remain on slightly from one source: His computer. Kirin looked on the internet for anything that could calm his hunger for knowledge, searching for information on the Cerinian race he desired to learn more about, but every information site, every dictionary, encyclopedias, even old reports, what he found amongst all those he could search…was nothing that could answer anything he wanted to know. The race was gone and slowly was his questions, his hopes of learning of who his ancestors were, he was never going to learn of his past ancestors, his mother wasn't going to assist in helping in his search either for this information he so desperatly hunted for, in this dilema he is on his own and finding answers to his past seemed impossible to continue, but he had to carry on in his search, he had to find the information he so long has hungered for.

"Damn it, of all the questions you can answer and information you can provide, you can't help with my research at all? Worthless thing!" Kirin snarled at his computer, his fingers rapidly dancing along the keyboard and the mouse flying across the screen, clicking again and again on different links that passed by the pointer. Kirin, through persistance and a slight amount of caffine, kept on searching on his family's blood line, never ceasing his desire to know, to learn, to discover, it all seemed hopeless as minutes passed quickly until one link caught his eye with the description saying: Cerinian family trees. "Damn, I can't find a…hello, what's this?"

His search finally paid off through a solid two hours of nothing but searching up cerinians; wasting not a precious minute he had to spare, Kirin immediatly clicked on one of his ancestors picture from Cerinia, he was so eager to learn everything about his family's past, the information inside the profile awaited him to read.

_"Zagin Lavender was a highly ranked priest of the gods of the Lavender family, his teachings in all elements, even both life and death elementals, brought much progression to the planets developing period, but his teachings were not so free to perform as they came with great difficulty and consequences. "In order to use, one must offer for the spell to be permenantly affixated to the mind, but the tribute for the spell must be of great and equal value. This is the consequence to the art of magic."…huh…I wonder what the hell that means?"_ Kirin thought to himself as he rubbed his chin, it was clear to him that he has possession of the element of earth, but very little of it, but this type of magic that Zagin spoke of, the idea of giving something away to learn, this weighed on his mind heavily, pressuring his eager mind to look into it.

Kirin began a completely different search, though with little hope, his laptop, the internet, nothing could provide any information of the arts of magic, in this time, such things are considered ancient folklore, and not even scientists would bother studying it. Nothing could be found…but there was one last thing that also weighed heavily on his head, burdening his mind.

"My other last name."

Kirin closed his laptop slowly and gently, saving the information for later studies and searches.

"Is seriously."

Kirin fell back onto his bed and pulled the blanket half way up to his chest and yawned.

"Gay."

Kirin fell asleep slowly and peacefully, tomorrow would be a very eventful day for him, he was going to figure out these arts of magic that Zagin spoke of…even if it would kill him, or something far worse, he is determined, he had defeated a beast that would destroy sauria, he slew a possessive and manical demon and his human cohort, what could possibly be thrown at him that he can't take?.

Morning

The sun shone gently into the rooms of the house, the heat becoming very welcomed, but the sound of a loud explosive noise erupted from the back yard, and at such an early time? Krystal and Fox were immediatly awaken from these loud explosions coming from behind their home, thoughts of them being attacked or a surprise attack going wrong filled into their minds, and yet they were still curious of what was happening outside even if it meant that they were putting themselves in the line of fire. When they opened the window, they took a quick look outside as the smoke cleared from the view, Kirin was looking in a book, which if anyone knew Kirin completely is highly impossible for him to accomplish, however this book was familiar to Krystal with its cerinian text, it was a book from her parents that she had kept when she settled with Fox on corneria. Kirin was also doing something else that was also and only familiar to Krystal, signs being carved into the ground with his finger and nail, a sign of many of the elemental arts of magic, Zagin's arts of magic.

"What the hell is he doing?" Fox scratched his head as he was still only half asleep and barely able to keep himself aware of the situation, like any father, no man is able to keep his eyes open without his coffee.

"Oh dear god, he can't be using that, he doesn't know what he's doing!" Krystal quickly exclaimed as she remembered through old memories of what the arts had did to her father and the people who decided to use these arts.

Krystal immediatly rushed away from the window and got on her loincloth of when she was on Sauria since not much other clothing was in her reach at that moment and not a lot of time was on her side, she rushed down the stairs with not a moment to spare and sprinted towards the back yard, but what she didn't realize or didn't have the time to care was that she was topless.

"Kirin!" Krystal yelled through worry as she sped out of the door to the back yard, her breath quite heavy as she ran much faster than she needed.

"Mom I…" Kirin immediatly stopped speaking as he was stricken with terror to see that his mother was topless. "OH MY GOD! MY EYES, MOM, MY EYES! FOR GOD SAKE, WOMAN, COVER UP BEFORE YOU HEAD OUTSIDE!"

Krystal raised a brow through the confusion Kirin set on her and also to his yelling voice of woe, then she looked down as that was the problem Kirin was speaking of, and an embarrassed expression immediatly placed itself on her face, her visible breast were exposed for all who were able to see them, this being one of the many many things that Kirin didn't need to see at all.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Krystal yelped and quickly crossed her arms over her breasts, hiding them quickly, preventing Kirin's pain in the eyes any more than it needed to be. Krystal rushed inside and placed on a normal set of clothing, her shorts and shirt of course, thus giving Kirin enough time to try the art he had been attemtping once more, and to his happiness, it was working, fully glowing on the ground. When Krystal hurried out to the back yard again, to her horror she realized that it was too late, Kirin had used and completed the preperation for the art, the element of life glowed a bright gold color through the carved in areas of its sign, but as it glowed to its peak, it was fading away, back into the ground.

"What's happening?" Kirin asked, he thought he had finished the spell, why wasn't it working?

"The only way you learned of the arts of magic would be that you looked up our family tree, am I right?" Krystal asked softly, she was full of worry, and wasn't doing a good job at hiding it either.

"How the hell…yeah." Kirin replied as he looked back at her slowly, he was very curious of how much his mother knew of this situation now.

"My fathers law was very clear about using the arts of magic, Kirin, that there would be...consequences, that to use and learn the spell, there would be a requirement of a "Tribute"." Krystal explained and reminded of Kirin of that one little section that he nearly forgot about on the computer.

Kirin had to bring back a Vulpine and a Vixen, being his grandfather and his grandmother, which means he would have to give up two things that were greater or equal to the value of their souls, but to bring back the dead would mean giving up something that living…or apart of the living.

"Kirin…" Krystal again spoke softly to her child, the worry slightly gone.

"Yeah mom?" Kirin spoke to her, the sign underneath him still glowing dimly.

"I want you to use this art to help you in your search, I want your questions answered not by me, but by my mother and father, they'll have a much easier time explaining to you than I can." Krystal explained to himself as she placed her paw on her chest over her heart, she felt as though she was going to lose her child again like so long ago.

Kirin's ears flew up as he finally heard the words he was waiting for from his mother, he could use the arts freely without anyone to stop him, but he also realized that to let him use them so willingly would mean that it would be entirely his responsibility to manage, any mistakes that would happen would be his and only his fault. Kirin had no time to spare, he quickly moved one of his fingers onto the dirt and started to carve into the ground a circle, then a two smaller circles inside it, then four smaller circles each inside the two circles, then he made a triangle, forming inside and out of the first circle; He clapped his hands together, gathering in the energy that he was able to build up and slammed them to the ground onto the sign, adding to the previous sign with newly built energy, the circles started to glow the bright gold color again, but before he could witness to see if he was successful or failed, Kirin fell unconscious from the aura of the energy, too passed out to hear the last sounds: a bloody rip.

Hospital

Kirin's eyes barely managed to open, but he was able to keep them open enough to realize that he was in a hospital and down on a hospital bed; out of all the emotions or thoughts he should have been feeling, instead, he was stricken with curiousity.

"Why the hell am I at the hospital? Did…did something go wrong?" Kirin thought outloud, he wasn't very much able to move, and areas of his body felt heavier and colder than usual.

"No everything went right." A voice from his left side spoke out from the silence, elderly and yet filled with wisdom.

Kirin didn't recognize the voice that came from beside him but with enough strength in his weak state, he was able to turn his head to see who this voice came from, it was a bearded Vulpine, weighed by age with long white hair and gold iris, dressed in a sleeveless gold robe with a black onyx like sash, but most importantly about this vulpine was that he was the one specie that struck Kirin with awe…A Cerinian.

"Are you?" Kirin couldn't even finish his question for this elder vulpine, he didn't want to spread an awkward aura nor ask a question to the wrong person if he wasn't who he thought he was.

"Yes…I am Krystal's father, Zagin Lavender, the priest who shared my teachings of the arts of magic." The old vulpine spoke down to Kirin, a smile planted on his muzzle, wrinkled by old age.

Kirin could finally get his questions answered that he had been desperatly searching for. With new strength, he reached out to give a hug to his grandfather and yet finally noticed a problem that involved the heavy and cold feeling in his limbs: His left arm was completely mechanical.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY ARM?!" Kirin let out a immediate yell as he examined in his left arm in a complete worry.

"Kirin…remember the consequences and the tribute system of my teachings: Give greater or equal to gain greater or equal, the cost of bringing back Kira and me back from the dead was a high one, your Your arm and your leg being the appropriate price." Zagin explained the situation of why it happened to Kirin, who was slowly managing to calm down.

Kirin's ears perked up when he heard the phrase "Your arm and your leg", slowly he looked at his left leg, it was also mechanical just like his arm, this entire thing was like his worst nightmares coming true, but this being the worst of all, he couldn't believe this had happened to him, even after he pinched himself, he had a hard time believing that it was real, he had to accept the facts: his arm and leg were gone for good.

"How did I turn them into machines?" Kirin asked, thinking that it was the problem that using the arts had turned his arms into machines.

"You didn't turn them into machines, during the process of the arts taking effect, the spirits of the elemental of life sprung out from the carved sign and observed you...finding that you qualified for being appropriate for the spell, they ripped off your arm and leg as a proper tribute, from the flesh, the bone, and the blood of your limbs, we were brought back from the dead." Zagin explained again, telling Kirin of the entire events that happened after he passed out and was rushed to the hospital to prevent death of blood loss.

Kirin tapped his mechanical arm curiously like a child watching an insect crawl away, it wasn't hollow either, it was full of meshing gears and loud gyros, the sounds could be heard inside the mechanical arm, which caused much annoyance to Kirin's ears.

"I don't really much like this." Kirin grumbled and sighed, already before even giving his limbs time to settle in, he hated them because they were so cold, so heavy, and so loud.

"Well…my daughter told me you have questions that my wife and me can answer." Zagin rubbed the between of his eyes and smiled again at Kirin.

"Yeah I do." Kirin managed to turn his attention away from the noises of his limbs and look at his grandfather.

"Then ask child." Zagin asked with the same wisdom in his voice as he rested his paws on his lap.

Kirin cleared his throat immediatly as he was ready to give a flurry of questions to the elderly cerinian, he was finally going to hear the answers to what his mother called "impossible questions", but the one he wanted to know the most, he thought he was going to die trying asking it; he had to take a chance, the question sprung pass his lips and into the air.

"Grandpa…I want to know about moms side of the family, why am I able to wield the Soul Edge, and why does our family have connections with demons like syphon for example?" Kirin released his flurry of questions only down to three as he couldn't think clearly of anymore.

Zagin just closed his eyes slowly, as though he was in a trance of deep thought, leaving Kirin eagerly waitng on the hospital bed, his breathes came in and out of his muzzle softly and out of his nose as well when he needed to rub his lip, but Kiring was getting very impatient due to his eager state, any longer would anger Kirin even more if he didn't get an answer soon. Zagin opened his eyes, an answer prepared.

"Go to Cerina to find out." was all that Zagin could say for an answer to his grandson, leaving Kirin in a jaw dropped state,

"One problem…its destroyed, how the hell am I suppose to search there?" Kirin barked at the elderly cerinian, such an answer seemed so thoughtless to him and so unable to do, since his mother and father had clearly told him that cerinia had been destroyed long ago.

"Not all of it is." Zagin shot back wisely and smiled down at him, like a game of chess, he was putting Kirin into a check.

"Huh?" was the only thing that Kirin could say back to the elderly cerinian.

Checkmate.

Zagin cleared his throat for quite a time and rubbed his neck gently, getting comfortable in the steel chair that was provided by the hospital with little comfort in its cushions, knowing that this was going to be a long conversation to tell the young vulpine about the "Destruction of cerinia" from his own point of view, of what happened in his eyes.

"Years of being dead have let us observe our destroyed home, my young grandson, and we have found out that one of our precious temples remains unharmed by the destruction, the temple of our fire god, Kirin, the very god who forged the soul edge you know hold. Somehow the temple survived the destruction, and since that time it has been floating around the area of our ruins of our home, waiting with infinite knowledge to be shared to his descendent." Zagin explained to Kirin clearly, giving him the proper answer he could settle for, yet only ready to raise more questions.

"His descendent…you mean the Soul Edge wielder?" Kirin asked, able to see that soul edge was resting against the wall at his right side, the eye closed, resting.

"Yes…the fire god Kirin was the first to control the legendary weapon after forging it, but after he was sealed inside his temple by the gods who shunned his added power with the sword, he made one final prayer upon his hand made weapon, that the ones born under the moon of his sealing shall receive his strength and the honor to learn of his knowledge of the almighty blade, as long as they are able to find it and return with it to the almighty fire god." Zagin continued his explaination to Kirin, hopefully clearing up any other questions involving him and soul edge.

"I must have been born on the same day he was sealed…how long ago?" Kiring shot another question to the tiring cerinian.

"Ten-thousand years ago…Kirin…you are the hundredth descendent of Kirin, the Hundredth wielder of the almighty Soul Edge, the creation of the almighty fire god." Zagin spoke and yawned, the old age afflicting his fatigue.

Kirin had to travel to the remains of Cerinia now, though he was eager, such a thing really pissed him off right up the scale of anger and fury, however though, he did have one more question for his grandfather that he also wanted desperatly answered as well, and wanted it answered as soon as possible.

"When the hell can I get out of the hospital?" Kirin sighed and fell back, resting on the hospital bed.


	2. Love thought to be lost

Chapter 2

Love thought to be lost

During the couple of hours spent on laying on an uncomfortable hospital bed and having his limbs checked constantly to see if they are reacting properly to his nerve system as well as keeping a full function, the next couple hours was for his parents to spend signing papers and making payments for the bills of the room, the treatments, and of course the pricing on the mechanical limbs, soon enough Kirin was out of the Hospital and back in his home where his beloved couch was, much more cozy than the dreaded beds at the hospital.

"Oh…thank god the couch, how I have missed you so." Kirin spoke freely as though he was floating over clouds with the couch just in front of him, like two lovers finally back together again. Kirin just fell face first into the couch cushions and welcomed their soft pillowy goodness, not caring for the pain to his nose or to his jaw or any other part of his face or body, he just wanted to lay down on something "with" a mattress and not with so many metal springs sticking out.

Zagin started to chuckle at the reaction of his grandson and crossed his arms, he smiled gently down at the resting cerinian boy and turned to his daughter with a questioning look.

"Is he always like that?" Zagin asked Krystal as he eyed Kirin and Krystal back and forth, making Krystal giggle slightly.

"No…sometimes he balances the table on his head." Krystal chuckled, such a response made Zagin now have questions about the strength, let alone the sanity, of his grandson. Krystal got on her coat which was a long dark sapphire furry coat with a lovely black trimming around the neck and sleeve areas, she opened the door and stepped aside, letting Fox, Zagin, and Kira, an elderly cerinian female wearing a soft blue robe with a white sash and her hair let loose around her shoulders. Krystal then snapped her fingers rapidly to Kirin, catching his almost asleep attention and smiled. "Kirin, listen, Fox and me are going to show my parents the town, I want no trashing the place, no over eating, and no destructive behavior outside of this house, okay young man?"

"Can do." Kiring mumbled to her and flopped his head back down on the cushion of the comfy couch.

And with those words they were off and away from the home, leaving it only guarded to their security systems and to their son, Kirin sighed loudly and managed to grab the remote from the coffee table near the couch and turn on the television with the remote's power button, turning the volume to a high level and switching the channel to something more that fitted his needs: MTV. Watching MTV Rock music videos was one of his favorite things to do on an afternoon like this, Kirin loved to listen to System of a down and many other bands, but what angered him of when he was watching videos was disruptions that prevented him from enjoying his rest and there was someone knocking on the door loud enough to be labled a "disruption". Kirin sprung to his feet and snarled, stomping towards the door of his home and took hold of the knob, he opened the door with anger quickly, but then calmed instantly as though he was lost in a trance. There was a brown vixen, long golden hair flowing down her back standing in front of him.

"Kirin?" The vixen asked gently, her voice was gentle and sweet, a real heart warmer.

"How do you know my name?" Kirin asked quickly, no one else would know his name unless they were part of the government, his parents, family, or friends.

"It's me, Katrina." The vixen spoke again, stepping inside his home slightly, giving Kirin to think her over.

Kirin looked closely at the Vixen with a questioning look, he wasn't so sure of who she was yet, or how she knew him, but then like a flash back of memories returning, he knew who she was, Katrina was his first friend when he came to corneria as he turned 7, at that time she was 6, now that the years have passed, he was 16 and she was 15, Kirin was actually standing in the presense of his very first friend from corneria, since his very first friend ever would be Kang from Sauria.

"My god, Katrina! I don't believe it, how long has it been?" Kiring exclaimed with joy, he hugged her tightly and smiled, he hadn't seen her in so long.

"Nine years Kirin." Katrina explained to him, she smiled softly and looked into his red iris eyes with her soft emerald iris eyes.

"Wow…I must have lost track." Kirin chuckled and rubbed his head, he didn't realize how forgetful he could possibly be.

Katrina started to giggle, such a lovely tone that rang into Kirin's ears like the choir of a thousand song birds, Kirin laughed at his own stupidity and smiled down at her, not knowing of the situation to feel insulted or complemented.

"Kirin, you always had a way to make me smile…that why I came back." Katrina spoke softly and hugged around him, resting her head on his chest and looked up at him.

Kirin couldn't say anything as he was in too much of a happy and shocked mood that he has seen her after such a long time has passed, he just looked deep into Katrina's emerald eyes, her medium fox ears slightly like a fennecs but shorter, and just by poking them made them twitch and flick.

"Katrina…I missed you for so long." Kirin gently spoke down to her and sighed, he felt it was his fault for not keeping in touch with her after such a long period of time.

"We have been apart for a long time, so why don't we try connecting?" Katrina smiled, a hint of something confusing to Kirin was in her eye, he didn't understand her meaning quite clearly.

"I don't understand your-" was all that got pass Kirin's lips as Katrina pressed her lips to his gently and let out a gentle noise of satisfaction, it seemed like that kiss had lasted forever between the two foxes. Like instinct had taken place within his heart and mind, Kirin pulled her close to his body and kissed her as well, then started to work his way to her neck, tasting her neck gently.

"Oh…Kirin." Katrina begged and leaned her head back, exposing her neck fully to Kirin.

Kirin loved the sound of her begging voice, instinct taking more and more control of his mind, he continued his work on her, advancing on her, tasting and feeling. A soft trip over the arm rest of the couch and they fell over onto the couch gently, Kirin just looked up at her with his ruby eyes fixed on her emerald eyes, a soft smile on her face as now it was her turn to make her move on him, she made her way down to his chest and pressed the side of her head to his soft, furry, exposed chest, rubbing her cheek against him, listening to his heart beating fast like the drums of war.

Kirin slowly crept his paw towards Katrina's strings on the back of her leather vest like corset, untying the knots slowly so that he wouldn't ruin them or get them stuck, slowly sliding the leather corset vest off of her body and exposing her soft breasts cupped by a tight pink bra; she did the same with his red coat, unbuckling the two belts on the front of his jacket that held the coat close to his body but letting the back flutter freely through the wind whenever he walked, and threw it across the room onto the chair.

Kirin then started to move his paws toward her glittery pink pants and took hold of them by the thighs gently, slowly sliding them down her beautiful legs and off of her, then proceeding by throwing them behind him onto the nightstand close to the couch for drinks and food for movie nights, Katrina just crawled up through Kirin's shirt and poked the tip of her muzzle out, the two kissed each other again gently and tasted each other again.

Instinct forcing down onto him, Kirin took hold of his shirt and ripped it clean off of his body, it was an old shirt anyway and he was going to get rid of it sooner or later, and moved down her form, away from Katrina's lovely warm neck down to her soft but D cup sized breasts, he rubbed his cheek against her, rubbing against them warmly, her warm body becoming hotter by the second, she placed her paws on the back of his neck gently in a hug like fashion and leaned back with him, falling backwards on the couch. Now Kirin was on top of her and it was his turn to make his move.

She started to slowly pull her self towards Kirin and pressed her muzzle to his neck gently, tongue squished to the fur, she slowly licked his neck up to his lips and retracted her tongue back into her mouth, tasting him was a very, very fun activity to her.

"Delicious." Katrina spoke softly, nuzzling Kirin's nose with her own and smiled.

Kirin crept his paws again behind Katrina and took hold of the clipping that held her bra to her soft breasts, his fingers worked like magic as he was successful with unclipping her bra from her lovely form, and gently placed it to the side of her, and he rested on her breasts like they were soft pillows, gently placing one paw on her thigh and his other paw onto her breast. Like a lustious reaction, she placed her paw over his paw that was on her breast, clenching it hard enough to make him grope and squeeze her, she whimpered softly with pleasure, but she loved it all the better, she slid through his legs and started to kiss his chest gently, her soft lips pressing to his fur and skin, Kirin slid down as well and cuddled with her, the two gave each other a soft look, her emerald eyes, his ruby eyes, they couldn't stop looking at each other with the same soft look, until they broke the minor silence by giving another long kiss.

"Kirin…I love you." Katrina hugged and pressed to him, letting her feelings for him out pass her lips, she pressed her warm body to his, wrapping around him gently but with a soft tight grip.

"Love?" Kirin asked, something he hadn't really "experienced" yet, and yet this is a cerinian who put his life on the line twice, got kidnapped, became a hero of a planet, saved a city from destruction, and yet this was the one thing he knew nothing about.

Katrina's face froze with confusion and she looked up into his eyes with her brow raised, Did Kirin know what love was at all? Didn't he ever think about what it is lke to feel love? To experience it?

"You don't know what that is?" Katrina asked him with concern in her voice.

"I've heard of it, but I thought I never feel it." Kiring replied to her and scratched his head.

Katrina smiled again and let out a sigh of relief, she wrapped her arms around him gently and smiled softly up at him, slowly rolling him onto his side so that she wouldn't feel so crushed.

"Well then let me help you with that." Katrina smiled and spoke again.

Katrina pressed her lips to his again and gently slid her tongue along his, Kirin moved both his paws to her back and started to massage her spine and several muscle areas, she pulled herself closer to him, pressing flat to his body and her muzzle reached for one of his ears, she started to nibble on his ear gently like a kit, Kiring smiled at her and he returned the nibbling with nuzzling her face gently, she just spoke a soft "awww" and pulled him closer to him, like she was falling into him and she didn't want to resist.

Kirin started to rub her back again and worked his fingers into her spine and muscles, she couldn't believe his massage work, his right arm felt nice but his left arm felt like a professional, Katrina moved up like a worm and held Kirin's head to her shoulder, her paw gently placed itself on the side of his face, turning him to her for another soft look at each others eyes.

"I never want this day to end." Katrina spoke softly to him and smiled softly.

"Neither do I, Katrina." Kiring spoke to her and smiled softly as well.

Kirin's soft smile then turned to a sad look on his face, he felt depressed about a certain matter he had not spoke of to Katrina yet, involving his limbs and the incident from this morning. Of course Katrina wouldn't know of this, but she wouldn't even look at his limbs since her gaze was too fixed on Kirin's eyes, but then again, his arm and leg wrapped in a special cloth that really could hide the features of his limbs.

"Did I fail at something…it was the nuzzling that killed the moment, wasn't it?" Katrina asked him gently, she also started to become sad, drawn by Kirin's sadness.

"No it was nothing, everything you did was great, wonderful actually, it's just…I've been trying to hide what happened to me from you that now I feel...terrible for keeping it from you." Kirin told her and looked to the special clothes that wrapped his arm and leg, slowly he took off the arm cloth he wrapped around his left arm and revealed its metallic form, then at the same time removed the other special cloth and revealed his left leg, also metallic; Katrina looked at Kirin with fear and concern, her face just asking how this happened to him. "I tried something that I should've thought through first…and I had a price to pay when it was a successful cast."

"…Now I know why your left paw was so cold." Katrina rubbed her lip and finally spoke, what was labled, an "obviously coming statement".

"You don't know how many time I hear that." Kirin replied to her and chuckled, she giggled with him and kissed him again, and gave Kirin another full body hug.

Katrina then stood up, collected her cloths and put them back on of course, not many would agree with a beautiful, yet naked, vixen running around the city, too many religious types an all that, Kirin did the same, but with no shirt since he tore it from his body and the "just coat" attire gave him a cool look, keeping this appearance like that, after taking a breather, he laid back down onto the couch.

"Well my house is on the high street near the electronics market, come visit sometime…when no one else is home, okay?" Katrina giggled and waved to him as she opened the door to the outside.

Kirin just nodded his head and smiled, he didn't have many words to say, let alone any words, and with that Katrina was off and away from his house to her home, leaving the address to her house on the coffee table near the couch for Kirin to see and read later; Kirin actually felt what it was like to feel for someone else with the same feelings that his parents felt for each other, how any couple felt for each other, what Fox and Krystal felt that was the most special thing in their lives, is this what love felt like?

30 minutes later

"Kirin, were home." Krystal's voice spoke from the door as it opened and the four foxes stepped inside to the warm and lovely home.

Kirin had fallen asleep on the couch with Katrina's address number in his paws, he seemed happy while he asleep, no doubt he was dreaming something good or perhaps remembering the great afternoon he had with Katrina, Fox wondered what happened inside the living room since many of the pillows was a mess and there seemed to be minor signs of struggle, not to mention the smell of a buttery fragrance that lingered in the air, he knew that Krystal was always using a more attractive scent of blue roses, but this scent was different, far different than anything that Krystal, or even Kirin, would use, though after such a thought, he prayed his son wasn't going transvestite. Fox didn't like whatever Kirin did here, not one bit, it was filled with too much suspision.

"Computer, show me what happened one hour ago." Fox commanded and a couple beeps could be heard as the security system prepared a small screen for the events in the previous hour, Fox waited for the screen to be done loading the information, he wanted to know exactly where this scent came from and why it involved Kirin, then his face was filled with shock as to see Katrina and Kirin and their "Session", Krystal looked away with a red shading around her cheeks, she couldn't believe what she saw, and thankfully Zagin and Kira didn't see this.

"Well fox…he was bound to do it sometime." Krystal sighed and spoke to fox softly, gently rubbing his back

"I know! But why in the living room?" Fox scratched his head, he couldn't think clearly of this matter, he defeated andross, TWICE, saved dozens of planets, and destroyed the aparoid queen, yet he wasn't prepared for this at all.

"Well don't go jumping down his throat when he wakes up, he had his pants on, that's all that matters, right?" Krystal asked fox and gently rubbed his cheek with her paw, soft blue fur caressing slightly rough white and orange fur.

Fox just went back to watching, though he didn't want to at all, but many of the things that occured in this video seemed familiar, some of these moves Kirin was using was learned off of him…and some Fox didn't even know about, some he never even thought about.

"He can do that? That can be done?" Fox slightly mumbled, as old sayings say that the teacher teaches the student, now it seems that the student must teach the teacher.

"What Fox?" Krystal asked him when she couldn't really interpret what he mumbled.

"Oh nothing." Fox simply shrugged and rubbed his muzzle, the teacher was learning.

Fox thought for a while as he examined the tape, as a teacher learning new things, a teacher would want to test out those that he has learned; Fox slowly turned and looked at Krystal, he had a smile on his face, more of a grin actually, indeed the teacher wanted to try out what he learned, and what better than the blue vixen that stood that stood within his presense.

"Say, why don't you go up stairs and I'll be right up with you, ok?" Fox asked her and smiled, patting her shoulder gently and rubbed the muscle with his thumb.

Krystal looked at him with a gentle but confused fast, but then she just shrugged and went up the stairs as he asked, heading for the bedroom to change out of her stuffy coat and into her night gown, Fox soon following behind her with a grin upon his muzzle.

As their door closed behind Fox, Kirin awoke from the couch and stretched, almost every part of his spine cracked and joints popped, a smug look on his face as he looked at the stairs, the entire time he was on the couch, all a fake.

"Dad, I know the fake sleep always works, you think she's going to get a good time tonight, don't you?" Kirin chuckled and rested upon the couch again, however he wasn't aware of the things he was about to hear in the very near future.

5 minutes later

The sounds of loud moans erupted from the upstairs room that was occupied by the two lovers, the room creeked and the bed slammed on the floor rapidly, such thin walls could not hold their sounds within the room, it spread out into the house, unstoppable and mind blowing; Kirin just curled up tightly into a puffy fur ball with his tail wrapped around him, he was terrified of what ever was happening behind that door that contained his parents, he couldn't stop listening, his ears wouldn't allow him silence nor would the noise above either.

The sound, the eerie sound that shot through his ears, his mothering screaming through desire and pleasure, it shot through his ear drums like a gun just went off right beside him, deafening and painful, his ear drums rung and the pain was unbearable, Kirin cupped his ears quickly and as tightly as he could possible get, trying so hard not to listen his mothers screams of pleasure, but it was impossible, hopelessly impossible, it slithered through his fingers and into his ears.

The sound became too unbearable, striking his ears like an assault from sonic cannons, it was finally time that he would have to escape the sound, any longer and surely enough, out of such agony, he would go deaf, instantly Kirin shot to his feet and ran out of the house as fast as his normal speed would take him, he couldn't stand it anymore, the sound nearly made his ears bleed.

"Jeez dad, steal my moves then use them on mom…bastard..." Kirin shuddered at the mere thought of his father taking his ideas and using them for himself, but as long as he was away from the area of the sexual noises taking place, he couldn't really care whatever happened now, a brand new evil could strike corneria and he would be grateful just as long as he was away from the noise.

Kirin thought that it would be easier to find peace and quiet at anothers house, and what better than the peace and quiet of the O'Donnel home, where his good buddy Connor lived. It didn't take Kirin very long to make it over to the O'Donnel home, since they lived next door, but this wasn't just any house of course, no, this was a four story house, Connor's father, Wolf O' Donnel, was rich a very rich man after immagrating to corneria after the final confrontation with the aparoids, but Connor wasn't as successful as him and his design plans as well as formation strategies, but his skills in such things teenagers are best at made him just as equal, tournaments that required the most greatest gamers was his area of expertise in conquering those around him, that was his trade of profit, and he was very well trained in it.

Kirin knocked on the door gently, seeing how that such a house would have a good echo system even to a stomp, slowly his attention turned towards his home and saw through window of his parents room, it was wide open but the curtains hid them, only their silouettes could be seen like a horrible shadow puppet show, the sexual scent that flew from that room as the two positioned on each other only to unleash more feminine moaning from his mother as the silouette couldn't hide the sexual assault upon her chest; Kirin nearly threw up and forced himself to turn back to the O'Donnel door.

_"…Dear god save me from those two."_ Kirin thought grimly, as long as he could get his peace, then nothing else would matter if he could be free from that sound.

Connor opened the door, revealing his plump wolfish form to kirin, wearing his white pants with black chains and a long baggy black tanktop to help cover over his big gut, several ear piercings hung from his ears, and his black hair with a crimson tips hung around his head, he lifted his head and looked at Kirin with an almost asleep face. A yawn came forth from his muzzle.

"Hey Kirin, what's-"

Krystals moaning voice shrieked over them, like a howl of the wolf to the full moon, full of lust and satisfaction. Connor turned his gaze towards the window of the two Mcclouds, quickly pulling Kirin inside his humble home and away from the disturbing images of that window. Connor looked at his Blue Vulpine friend and placed his paw on his shoulder, unable to show expression as he always looked tired.

"I feel your pain, my blue brother." Connor spoke and proceeded to follow up his statement with a loud yawn.

"How?" Kirin bluntly asked the fatigued wolf, still feeling disturbed by the images of the silhouettes

"I don't know…I'm just being supportive…and I think I'm just gonna..." Connor slowly fell asleep, standing up straight and snoring quite loudly.

Kirin snapped his fingers to wake Connor up, that didn't work; he smacked Connor upside the head, that didn't work either; as a last resort, He gave Connor a swift kick to the nuts, and to put it bluntly, yeah, that woke him up, leaving Connor in a state of pain with eye shot open and blood shot.

"For gods sake, Kirin, what the hell are you trying to do?!" Connor roared in agony as he slouched over and held his crotch in pure pain.

"Connor, you won't believe who I saw today." Kirin finally spoke as though he was waiting for a turn to speak, easily gaining Connor's attention, who finally let go as he felt no more pain.

"Who?" Connor asked with another yawn and scratched his head; Kirin just gave a look to Connor that can basically tell an entire story in one gaze, and then his dull, fatigued face became amazed as well as shocked. "Katrina?"

"Yup." Kirin replied instantly.

Connor laughed, "She's back in Corneria, eh!!" He snorted as he laughed and rubbed his nose, then smirked slightly. "And you must've had some fun with her, I can smell it all over you, my blue brother...she did as well without a doubt."

"And the thing is Connor." Kirin softly spoke, rubbing his chest over his heart.

"Yeah?" Connor asked as he, once again, itched his head.

"Is that I might get a second chance to be with her."


	3. Trip to the temple: Delayed?

Chapter 3

Trip to the temple delayed

D: I don't own Ebony and Ivory from Devil may cry, lets get on with the show already.

Kirin only brought what was necessary, his Soul Edge and his two hand guns, the only things in the world that he needed, nothing else.

"Well I'm ready to go."

The new Arwing launched into space, in auto pilot seeing how Kirin can't drive one; Kirin was amazed at the outsides of Corneria, this was space, stars that glistened like sapphires, this only reminded Kirin of Katrina, her Emerald eyes staring into his ruby eyes, her brown fur and her hazel stomach fur, Kirin couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Damn, I want to be with Katrina, but I want to learn of my other part of the family blood line, damn these choices."

The arwing launched a screen onto the cockpit window, Kira's face appeared on the screen.

"Kirin?…is this infernal thing on?"

Kirin waved his arm like a twig, acting stupid towards his grandmother.

"HI GRANDMA!"

"Oh good it's on…ehem…your close to the temple Kirin, but I am only saying that to keep you cheered, your still thousands of miles away from the ancient burial ground."

"I thought it was a temple?"

"It is, just the wielders of the Soul Edge were buried there inside Kirin's temple…with life alchemy you might be able to contact them, get some history on the Soul Edge."

"Thanks grandma, that's all I need to know, Kirin out."

The screen became silent, the cockpit was now able to let Kirin see the outside beauty of space, but he still thought of Katrina, why couldn't he get here out of his mind, he was going to learn everything he always wanted to know and still cared more for the Vixen; A couple of barrels dropped behind him, someone else was in the ship with him, He pull out Ebony and pointed it at where the barrels dropped.

"Show yourself, I'm not afraid to blow you into oblivion, show yourself this instant!"

Kirin had his finger on the trigger, he was going to fire, he slowly side stepped for a better view of the intruder, he noticed the tail, and he Quickly withdrew his gun Ebony, he was almost about to fire at Katrina.

"Katrina, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"I am kind of busy here Katrina, now I have to go back and drop you off."

Katrina stood up and pressed the lock button on the Auto pilot, Kirin looked at her with a frown, then became confused when she hid behind the barrels again, but now Kirin was licking his lips: She removed her cloths, everything on her was just fur.

"Well I have another five hours to kill…oh what the fuck!"

Kirin leaped at Katrina, placing both paws on her thighs, she pulled him down closer to him for a kiss, Kirin nuzzled against her, he loved the way she kissed him, he didn't know why but it just made him love her. Katrina nuzzled against Kirin's chest, licking him from the chest to his face.

"Are you old school cleaning me?"

"Uh-huh."

Kirin held her head up and then licked her back, she awed and cooed, her leg twitched with pleasure from his licks, her face was like she stared at an object for so long she lost trance to the real world.

Katrina started to giggle, then flipped Kirin onto his back, taking off his jacket like before.

"You, Kirin, are a dirty, dirty Vulpine!"

Katrina started to lick him again, this time, kissing him with her tongue, but then an alarm went off, the alarm of arrival.

"Damn…right when it was getting good."

Kirin put on his jacket, Katrina, feeling like putting a battle axe through the alarm system, put on her cloths.  
"Can't we have decent sex once in a while?"

"Guess not."

Kirin looked at the diagram, it was the temple of Kirin, he could finally answer the questions, but something went wrong, they were heading for a strange gate of light instead of the temple.

"UGH! I CAN'T PULL US FREE!"

The Arwing was sucked into the gate, Kirin was terrified, Katrina was terrified, Kirin was so close to have his questions answered, but where they ended up inside the gate they would soon find out. The sun lighted them, outside was trees.

Kirin opened the cockpit, looking outside, he appeared to be inside a forest, but this couldn't be right, he looked at the ground, it had grass, it was soft, the sky was clear and vivid, this somehow spoke out to Kirin, but what was it trying to say to him?

"Where the hell am I?"

Kirin walked over to his sleeping beauty Katrina, shaking her, trying to wake her up, she started to mumble, then she slowly got up.

"Kirin…what happened?"

"I don't know Katrina."

Kirin looked to the sky, he could see small streaks of smoke, which means torches, which meant a village.

"But I'm going to find out."

Kirin help Katrina out of the Arwing, holding her paw, she started to blush, Kirin just smiled at her, his eyes just mesmerized her, she couldn't stop staring into his ruby eyes, she moved her fingers through his long hair, the front hair almost covering his eyes, but she could still see his eyes.

"We should get moving, We'll need all the information we can get right now."

Kirin and Katrina walked towards the smoke, paw in paw, Katrina rested her head on Kirin's shoulder, he welcomed her in his embrace, wrapping his mechanical arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, she started to giggle.

"Okay, now your just acting horny, I know it!"

"No I'm not, what's the problem with holding a dear friend close? Its been nine years since I've seen you."

Katrina didn't argue with that statement, she just let him hold her close, Kirin could see the village, it was filled with Vulpine and Vixen's, this made Katrina growl a bit, not with pleasure, but with anger, glancing at any Vixen trying to talk to Kirin, she would just give them the face that just screamed out loud: HE'S MINE BITCH!

Katrina kept growling, keeping Kirin close to her, she didn't want him getting pulled in by the other Vixens, Kirin just looked at and kissed her on the fore-head, signaling that he wouldn't even find these Vixen's attractive.

Kirin had a good look at the villagers, they all had blue fur, just like he did, Kirin was confused, then a thought jolted his mind.

"Is…is this Cerina?"

Kirin looked at the sign, it was a different language, but he still could read it, this was indeed Cerina, the place he wanted to see for his whole life, He asked a villager about the Lavender family, but he didn't respond, Kirin reached out to grab the villager's shoulder, Kirin just went right through it.

"It's some sort of illusion?"

"Yes, but it is trying to answer your questions as well."

Kirin looked behind him, a Vixen floated above him, she was silver on the stomach fur and red of the outside fur, Now Katrina was growling like a rabid dog, clenching Kirin's arm.

"Don't worry young Vixen, I am not here to steal his heart from you, I am here to help him."

Katrina started to loosen her grip, Kirin was very pleased now that she wasn't digging into his flesh.

"What are you going to help me with anyway…actually what is your name?"

"My name is star, I am the thirty-seventh descendent of the powerful Soul Edge."

Kirin couldn't believe he was confronting a descendent of the powerful weapon, but how, he didn't use any Alchemy to summon her, how did she come to life when he didn't do anything to awaken her?

"How can that be?"

"I am the Guardian of this realm, the dream realm."

"What?"

"The gate of light was actually a gate way to my realm, the realm of dreams, I had to talk to you."

Kirin cocked his head, Katrina began digging her finger nails into his flesh, drawing blood from his skin.

"Ouch! Katrina, she isn't sexy as you, okay? PLUS I don't want another Mechanical arm here!"

Katrina loosened her Grip again, her finger nail tips were covered in Kirin's blood, now he knew what "Tough Love" meant.

"Kirin…I want to tell you about the true form of Soul Edge, you have held it for eleven years, it is time you found out its true power."

Kirin loved the sound of that, a more powerful version of the Soul Edge, but he knew there was a catch to all this, his Soul Edge wouldn't just "change" into its completed form, it required something.

"So how do I obtain its true strength, kill the innocent? Kill at demon? What?"

"You must dip the Soul Edge in the blood of Kirin, but with a bone of the Ninety-ninth descendent of the Soul Edge."

"What?"

"In order to transform the Soul Edge, you must place a bone of the descendent before you and place it in Kirin's blood pool, then dip the Soul Edge in the pool, then you shall receive the weapon of destruction."

"Did all the other descendents complete it?"

"No…they died trying. I was the only one to complete its power."

"I just want my questions answered, Kirin is suppose to know everything…"

"But he won't let you know if you have not completed his weapon."

Kirin was pissed, he had to make his Soul Edge complete in order to answer a couple questions…he was seriously pissed.

"So how do we get out of this realm?"

"Find the gate to the outside, the same way you got in."

Before Kirin could ask another question, the vixen disappeared from sight, like she was apart of the wind.

"Kirin…I think we should head back to the Arwing."

Kirin, couldn't just wait for Katrina to run to the Arwing, Kirin was faster and stronger in the legs, all Cerinians were. Kirin lifted Katrina onto his shoulders, jogging in place.

"Katrina, you may want to hold onto something."

"Why?"

Kirin then rushed foward, zoomin at a high speed, Katrina could barely hold onto Kirin's ears.

"THIS IS WHY!"

Kirin was rushing at a high speed, then, like a new car that had brakes that stopped when you pressed it, Katrina was almost flung over Kirin, but he held on tightly to her thighs. He started to rub Katrina's thighs, but then got a couple pokes to his head.

"Not right now Kirin, First all this Soul Edge stuff then our time together."

"Alright Katrina, but I still hate all these steps I have to complete."

Kirin lowered his back to let Katrina off of his shoulders, he started up the same life alchemy when he was at home, he created the eleven circles and triangle, clapped his paws together, and slammed them to the ground.

The light was becoming intense, Katrina didn't know who Kirin was trying to contact, but using that type of Alchemy, It had to be someone important.

From the ground rose the soul of the ninety-ninth Descendent of the Soul Edge, but when his whole body appeared, Kirin couldn't believe who he was staring at.

His eyes were fixed upon the descendent, James Mccloud.

"You must be my other…"

"That's right."

"Wow…oh no, now I'm going to lose another body part!"

"That's funny, how come you aren't?"

Kirin looked at his limbs, all his arms and legs were attached, why didn't he lose anything, something wasn't right to him.

"I guess you over looked the laws of Alchemy."

"You know about Alchemy?"

"Listen…being dead for years, I had nothing to do but learn of other subjects, and Alchemy was the first to catch my eyes."

"Alright, back to the laws."

"Right…the first law was lose to gain, that was Zagin's first law, but the second law however gives Alchemist who have offered to learn Alchemy, your two limbs for Life and rejuvenation Alchemy,the alchemistis offered unlimited use to the art that the Alchemist has learned."

"Wow, so I can use this anytime?"

"Yes."

"Cool…alright the bone, I need one of your bones to help me complete the Soul Edge, so hand one over."

"How about this, a little challenge, you win, I'll give you the bone, lose, and I won't answer the call again."

Kirin nodded his head, cracking and stretching his joints.

"So what's the challenge."

James balled one of his paws into a fist, and smacked the side of it against his palm of the other paw, he pulled his paw away from his palm, forming a sword that was radiating a ghastly essence.

"Defeat me in combat."


	4. Battle with a master of Soul edge

Part 2/ Chapter 4

Battle with a master

Kirin couldn't believe the words that came from his Grandfather's spirit, defeating him in battle, He was just asking to be killed a second time. Kirin cocked his head and cracked his shoulders, relaxing his Soul Edge on his shoulder. James smiled and held up his ghastly blade.

"Tell me Child, notice anything strange about this sword?"

Kirin looked closely at the sword, it had an eye just like Soul Edge, it had flesh like Soul Edge, and is was made of silver like Soul Edge, but how did they both have those same designs? Kirin thought for a while, then it hit him.

"It...it can't be."

"It is...this blade is also the Soul Edge."

Kirin backed away, it couldn't be possible for the existence of two Soul Edges, was it even possible, the mighty blade was created by the fire god, but why would he make two?

"If you are wondering why there is more then one Soul Edge, I will tell you a little history on it. When Kirin created the mighty Soul Edge, he had power that surpassed the other gods, they were furious, so they banished Kirin to his own temple, sealing him to the wall of ashes. Worried of his precious weapon that thrived on blood, he spread its power into thirty-six different weapons and spread them across the Lylat system, but then they were found. It took over three thousand years to find them, but all of Corneria couldn't find your Soul Edge and or my Soul Edge, now those Weapons are locked down inside a security base, never to be used by anyone willing to wreak destruction, but you can continue to feed the blade, I am cursed to be stuck with the Soul Edge. Now enough talk, I want to see how long you last before I send you straight to hell."

Kirin lunged at James, His Soul Edge high above his shoulders, but was thrown in back of the Spirit, his back struck the wing of his Arwing, his assault attack was countered.

Kirin pushed himself up, trying to resist the pain, and looked at the Spirit of James.

"Damn, your quick for a dead person."

Kirin grasped his Soul Edge, waiting for James to attack, but he just stood there, patient and calm, his Soul Edge still radiating the spirits of which he killed, their screams echoed the forest with their banshee voices, but still Kirin and James stared at each other with patient and calm faces.

"Come now Child, sooner or later you're going to strike back sometime."

James's words were true, he wasn't going to strike, just make sure that every strike Kirin threw at him was a complete failure, Kirin just went for the moment to attack, and cut a little part of the vest James had been wearing, James reeled away from Kirin, he held his essence leaking cut. Kirin was amazed that he actually struck his spirit Grandfather, but was going to be in great danger, James stood up, his black sunglasses hid the anger from his eyes, James let out a hard roar, cracking his spiritual bones, Kirin just looked terrified, wondering what James was going to do. James grasped his Soul Edge tightly, he was going to finally start striking back at Kirin: THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!

Kirin could barely block James's strikes, they were fast slashes, Kirin was getting struck quickly, Then James launched his foot forward, kicking Kirin straight into the wing again.

"I should warn you, when I first got the Soul Edge, I learned many of its techniques, and in death I learned the rest. I am a descendent of Soul Edge, but also a master of its power!"

Kirin quickly rolled out of the way of another slash from the Soul Edge, slicing the left wing off the Arwing. Kirin was furious, he stomped his foot into the ground, making a small crater.

"YOU SPIRITUAL BASTARD! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO GET HOME? DO YOU KNOW HOW PISSED I AM NOW THAT I HAVE TO REPAIR THIS GOD DAMN SHIP?"

"Remember what I said, I want to see how long you last before I send you to hell, and so I plan to see you die at my feet!"

Katrina sat away from the two swordsmen, she was afraid, her tears ran down her face, she was scared that Kirin might die, but she still had enough belief that Kirin will survive.

Kirin was filled with anger, he grasped his Soul so tight that he started to bend the handle with finger marks, the Eye's pupil became dot sized, it was feeling strength that it welcomed into its flesh filled steel. James eyed the Soul Edge as it became stronger in energy.

_"Where is he getting all this energy, I never seen such power surging from a descendent of Soul Edge."_

James swallowed, Kirin held his Soul Edge in one paw, then he zoomed at James, thrashing him into the trees, but Kirin kept running, plowing James through wood and rock, then he stopped, watching James fly away from him, landing hard on the ground. James tilted his head to look at Kirin, essence flowing down from his mouth.

"Damn child, where did you learn all that?"

"Self taught, now I am going to ask you once more, give me the goddamn bone!"

James stood up, he just swayed, cracking his bones again, he relaxed his Soul Edge on his shoulder, smiling but still in pain.

"I'm not defeated yet."

Kirin's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe that he still was going to fight him, James was a powerful spirit, Kirin didn't have the strength to fight back.

"_What the hell is up with this vulpine? I plowed him through boulders and trees but he still isn't going down!_"

Kirin grasped his Soul Edge again, knowing the battle was going to be longer then he expected, James held his Soul Edge close to his chest, Kirin was scared but then he looked closely at his Grandfathers hand: it was shaking in pain!

"_That's it! I just have to attack him with the hardest attacks I can throw at him and I'll defeat him, but I'm almost out of energy to fight, so I have to make every slash count!_"

Kirin took a step closer with every passing minute, James was trying to maintain his balance, trying to resist the pain, but with every step Kirin took, his pain grew even more painful.

"Before I send you back to the spirit world, how did you die anyway?"

James looked down with sadness, he sighed, his stuck his Soul Edge into the ground for support.

"I killed the Ninety-eighth descendent of Soul Edge, apparently he wanted the power back, crazed for it, he lusted for it, but I wouldn't give it to him, and so he drugged one of my drinks one day, When he told me about this, I went after him and tore out his eyes with my bare paws, but that didn't help the fact that I was poisoned, that is how I died, poisoning from another Descendent, now I want to know your name."

"Wow that has to suck."

"I like to know the name of the Hundredth descendent please."

"Oh, it's Kirin."

"Well now I know the name of my grandson."

Kirin shook his head, he knew how his grandfather died now, but how would his father feel about this, Kirin didn't have the time to think all this through, he had to defeat James in combat in order to get the bone. James knew he was going to be defeated, he rushed forward at Kirin, about to strike him.

_"Wait for it…"_

James brought his Soul Edge upward, about to swing it downward at Kirin.

_"NOW!"_

Kirin swung his Soul Edge up, smacking the Soul Edge away from him then stabbed James through the chest. His Sunglasses fell off his face and broke on the ground, essence dripped from his eyes.

"Kirin…"

Kirin looked at his disappearing grandfather, Kirin couldn't believe what he had done, a tear rolled down his face.

"Don't tell fox, I already hurt him enough."

And with his last words, James disappeared from sight, a bone landed at Kirin's feet, one of James's bones. Kirin fell to his knees, he held the bone close to his chest, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry grandpa."

Katrina followed the destruction, looking at Kirin while he cried. She slowly walked toward Kirin, holding the bone.

"Kirin?"

Kirin stood up and quickly held Katrina close to him, Katrina didn't know what was happening, Kirin just held her close.

"Promise me Katrina…"

"Promise what?"

"Promise that you'll never leave my side again, I've seen to many die by my paw, some dying by others because of me."

Kirin cried on Katrina's shoulder, he killed so many in the past, but he didn't want to kill his grandfather with the Soul Edge, because when the Soul Edge kills something already dead, they don't return to the spirit world, they are killed and sent to hell.

Katrina started to lower herself and Kirin to their knees, rubbing his back, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't know if I can Kirin."

Kirin lifted Katrina in his arms and returned to the Arwing, repairing the damages from the battle, Kirin started up the Arwing and sent it into Auto pilot, giving the coordinates to The temple of Kirin.

"Please promise me that Katrina."

Katrina and Kirin lied on the floor next to each other, Katrina slid closer to Kirin, placing her arm on his chest and her paw on his face, she kissed him, and then rested her head on him.

"I promise Kirin."

And with those words, Kirin pulled Katrina close to him, he rubbed his face against her shoulder, she stroked his hair, it was long but it was fun to run her fingers through it, then the two were at it Again, Kirin was on top, Katrina on the bottom, making out on the floorinside the new Arwing.

"How many hours?"

"About ten hours, just enough time."

Katrina giggled at the comedy bliss that Kirin spoke, somehow his voice made anything funny to her, sexy to her, and lustful to her.

"Maybe which should do this on the bunk bed?"

"Good idea."

Kirin lifted Katrina in his arms, placing her on the bottom bunk, lying on top of her, she pulled him down to her, her clothes were lying on the floor.

"How come you never take off you pants?"

"So I don't make unwanted pregnancies."

Katrina just smiled and rolled Kirin over onto the bed, she lied on top of him, massaging his back with her breasts, humping him to do so, Kirin loved this, Katrina knew all the right spots to get him calm and ready. Kirin couldn't hold anything back anymore, he turned and planted his lips to hers, holding her close, Katrina wrapped her legs around Kirin's waist, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him, his chest, his stomach, and his neck. Kirin started to kiss the between of her Breasts, she arched forward, her head looking up, awing, she loved it when Kirin did this, soon he slowly made his way down to her nipples, licking them, now she just screamed in pleasure, she knew he was tasting her. Kirin planted his lips around her left nipple, Katrina just giggled and lied on the bed, Kirin still sucking away at her.

"Tell me Kirin, were you always this good?"

Kirin removed his lips from her nipple and slowly moved upward, smiling.

"Not good…"

Katrina just moved her head to the side, confused.

"I'm better."

Katrina smiled again, she licked his left ear, pulling him closer to her body, his heart was beating quickly, he thought it would pop, but he just held her close, tears running down his face, this caught Katrina's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kirin hugged Katrina, she just held him close, kissing his neck, then she fell asleep in his embrace, but Kirin didn't fall asleep, he was sad, feeling like he was a murderer.

"_I'm sorry grandpa_."


	5. trip to the temple: Arrival

Chapter 5

Trip to the temple: arrival

The alarm went off, awakening the two teens from their slumber, Kirin grabbed his Jacket and placed it on him, Katrina had to get all her clothes on again, angering her.

"_Maybe I'll keep my pants on as well."_

"Alright Katrina, were here. Finally, I'll get to learn of my Cerinian side of the Family."

The temple was almost coated in fire, except the walk way, all around it, torches of different kinds, bowls of fire, statues of fire, everything was fire, Kirin thought the Arwing might not be able to take this much heat, but remembered that Lazlo specifically made this one himself, improving any flaws that was like the last version of the Arwing, the radiator could withstand heat of 1000 degrees, Kirin had no problem on landing, it was how he was going to get in was the problem.

The Cockpit opened, Kirin hopped out ofthe Arwing andclosed the window.

"Katrina, I want you to stay here, okay?"

"Okay, be sure to stay alive Kirin."

"I plan to."

Kirin walked away from the Arwing, making his way towards the entrance of the temple, he started to sweat like crazy.

_"Jeez, how hot is it anyway?"_

Kirin walked up the stairs, trying to bare the heat, it was so hot that the metal on his bracelet slid off of him and turned into liquid, splashing the ground.

_"Damn, that cost me 175$, mom told me I should have kept the receipt."_

Kirin finally made it to the top, but his jaw dropped to the horror he had confronted: MORE STAIRS!

_"WHAT THE HELL? IS KIRIN TORMENTING ME OR SOMETHING?"_

Kirin sighed, he started to walk up the what seemed to be endless stairs, he took of his jacket and threw to the ground, he didn't care if it was his prized piece of clothing, he just had to get to the top, he had to speak with Kirin.

_"I can't wait, I'm going to know everything about my Cerinian side…but what about grandpa, what did he do to dad to "Hurt him enough"? Ugh, I just don't understand…he told me not to tell dad, I don't know what he didn't want me to tell him…it must be about that poisoning! But if I don't tell dad, he won't get to learn about his family either, dammit, this is all so complicating!"_

Kirin then stopped and looked back the Arwing, looking at Katrina while she read a magazine "How to please your Vulpine."

_"And what about my relation with Katrina, will this affect her too? After nine years I thought I was going to be alone, but then she returned, and I still remember those nine year."_

Nine years ago

Kirin sat on the couch, watching his parents unpack cardboard cases, containing their possessions.

"See Krystal, this house is perfect, just for us to settle down."

Krystal looked at her son.

"Of course we also have ourKirin back."

Kirin just smiled, he was happy to be back with his parents, then a knocking came from the door. Fox opened the door, anda Red Wolf, a Brown Vixen and a young brown Vixen stood there.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, may we come in?"

"Sure, were just unpacking."

"Well let me give you a hand with that."

As the red wolf helped with unpacking, the young Vixen sat down beside Kirin, looking at him, then Kirin looked at her and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Kirin."

"I'm Katrina."

Kirin started to sniff, he smelt something odd, something he never smelt before.

"What's that smell?"

"Oh, that must be mommy's perfume."

"Perfume? Is that some sort of food?"

"Are you joking? It makes you smell better."

Kirin was never confused like this, Katrina just confused him with her words, he spent five years on Sauria, he had enough of a hard time understanding anything on Corneria.

"You look pretty."

Katrina blushed.

"Thank you, you look nice too."

Kirin smiled and hugged Katrina, she just looked amazed then hugged him back, Krystal looked at the two and Awed, then everyone else looked towards the two children and Awed with her. Finally everything was unpacked.

"Well, I guess we finished unpacking, you came back from a trip or something?"

"You could put it that way."

The red wolf just laughed and padded Fox on the back, almost knocking Fox to the ground.

"You have got to come over to our house for dinner tonight."

Krystal smiled along with Fox, Kirin smiled as well, possibly getting to learn more about Katrina.

"Sounds great, Seven sound good?"

"Good guess at the Time, we'll see you at seven. Come on Katrina, we have to go."

"Well I'll see you later Kirin."

"Alright…See you Katrina."

Present

_"I remembered that day, the first day I met Katrina, I looked at her emerald green eyes, I knew I was in love, but I never knew that I would actually feel it. Then fate happened."_

Nine years ago

Katrina's family was packing up, Kirin ran with a smile on his face towards Katrina, his Soul Edge sheathed on his back.

"Hey Katrina…what's going on."

Katrina looked sad, holding her doll in her paws.

"Katrina, what's wrong?"

"Kirin…were moving away."

And at that minute, Kirin froze, everything he wanted to tell Katrina, erased from his mind.

"What? Why?"

"Daddy has to go to a business meeting, and so we have to move closer to the other side of the planet to actually get to the meeting."

"Ugh…I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either, but we have to."

Katrina's father picked her up and sat her on his shoulder, stepping into the moving Truck, leaving Kirin there standing.

"Wait, Katrina!"

But it was too late, she had disappeared from sight as the truck drove away, Kirin lowered his head, tears coming from his eyes.

"I love you."

It started to rain, drops of water bouncing on Kirin's head, he dragged his Soul Edge across the street, sadness filled his heart, he didn't even get to say good-bye.

Present

_"If Katrina was dead, I'd never walk again, never see the light, I would die because she would be gone, I've seen to many die by my paw, and to many dying by others because of me, I want it to end. DAMMIT ALL, I WANT IT TO END!"_

Kirin made it to the end of the stairs, only to be confronted by one more set of stairs, Kirin fell to his knees with anger.

"DAMN YOU KIRIN! DAMN YOU!"

Kirin ran up the stairs, he wasn't going to walk or jog, he wanted to find at least a cool spot away from the fire, he want to get inside the temple as quick as possible.

_"I am going to learn of my past after these stairs, finally. I am seriously getting pissed off just walking up all these god forsaken stairs, what is he, some sort of exercise crazed fanatic?"_

There is was, the entrance, flowing above it was lava, covering the entrence of the door in its heat, now Kirin was further pissed off.

"NOW HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO GET PAST THIS?…hold on, what's this?"

Kirin looked down, a sign was carved into the concrete, it said: With one a wicked heart shall not pass onward, but one with the strength to wield The blade of the eye shall gain permission, but must have the pure of heart to enter my shrine.

Kirin was able to wield the Soul Edge, but did he have the pure of heart? Kirin was too afraid to think, but he had to get in, he swallowed and started to walk forward, he was getting closer to the lava, then he stopped.

_"Alright, I knew myself well."_

Kirin walked into the lava, but if felt cold, not burning, he stuck his tongue out, it tasted like water, but melted the metal objects, except the Soul Edge, that Kirin had bought.

_"Great, 675$ worth of metal bracelets melted."_

He stepped into the Shrine, a Vulpine was chained to a wall where it was pouring ashes out of small holes, becoming fire again, and incinerating the temple again, keeping its fires alive.

_"Is that who I think it is?"_

Kirin started to step forward to the Vulpine, a sword stuck in his chest, of course a god could break the chains but the sword pinned him to the wall. Kirin took a step closer, cracking a small bone he stepped on.

"Who disturbs the god of fire, Kirin?

The Vulpine lifted his head looking at Kirin, he looked at the child with amazement, no one had ever entered his temple, even with the soul edge because they had the heart of wickedness, but Kirin didn't.

"I do not believe my eyes, another Soul Edge wielder has entered my shrine!"

_"Of course, Star was the first Soul Edge wielder to enter this place."_

"Child, what is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know about my Cerinian side of my family."

"Let me see the Soul Edge first."

Kirin pulled out the Soul Edge, showing it to Kirin.

"Nope, I won't answer your question."

_"Oh right, the complete form of Soul Edge."_

Kirin looked below the god, and there it was, the pool of his blood, he threw the bone into the blood, it started to glow with a crystal color, then he dipped his Soul Edge into the mighty fountain of crystal blood. His Soul Edge started to glow, the whole blade dunked itself into the blood, leaving the handle out. Kirin slowly grabbed the Soul Edge and pulled it slowly out of the crystal blood of Kirin. It looked horrific, the blade had many eyes, burnt flesh dangling and dripping, and it's silver turned into sharp bone.

"Ugh…what the hell happened to it?"

"It has become completed."

"Alright now answer my question."

"Hold on, Star didn't tell about the three tests, did she?"

"Tests?"

"Yes, the test of transformation, the test of strength, and the test of heart. You already completed the first test."

"Then tell me of the second test."

"The test of strength, you must be able to pull this sword from my chest."

"But you were sealed away, if I remove it, then you'll be free."

"Not exactly, after a few thousand years, the effect corrupted my entire temple, so now I cannot leave the insides of my shrine, I figure this out when star freed me."

Kirin grabbed the hilt of the sword, it jammed into the wall, Kirin was unable to pull out the sword.

"So sorry child, but it seems that you haven't the strength like Star."

Kirin sat and thought for a while, he was frustrated.

_"No…I've come to far to walk away, I have to learn more about my past, I must! How did Star pull that sword out anyway?"_

Kirin looked down at the crystal blood, then it hit him.

_"I have to use Kirin's blood to loosen the sword!"_

Kirin cupped a handful of blood and splashed it on the sword, splashing it twice, then he placed his paw on the hilt and pulled as hard as he could, it was coming loose, then it was out, Kirin fell into his blood and crawled onto the concrete.

"You figured out how to pull it out I see."

"I guess I'm smarter then I look."

"We'll let the final test decide that, succeed, and I shall tell you everything you want to know, fail, and I'll send you down to the bottom where your ship landed, sealing you away from my Shrine."


	6. The test: Will of the heart

Chapter 6

The will of the heart

"To pass this test, you must answer questions of life, your life to be exact, and I'll know if your telling the truth or lying."

"This should be easy then."

"Alright first question: Do you like being with your family other then your friends and foster family on Sauria?"

Kirin froze, he never had been asked this question about his life, if the other questions were going to be like this then Kirin was going to have a hard time answering.

"Yes I do love being with my real family."

"Alright…next question: If you knew Ariaz as your true friend, would you have killed him when he was inhabited by Gray Fang?"

"Nothing can get in my way of evil, yes I would."

"Good…next question: did you mean to yell at your father, and then beg forgiveness from him so quickly, or did you just want it to go away, the pain you felt when he yelled at you?"

"What are you asking?"

"I am saying do you really hate your father?"

"No I love him."

"Are you sure, remember I can tell when someone is lying."

_"Fuck! What is he trying to do here? Is he trying to make me remember all the times I felt pain?"_

"Answer the question."

"No, I love my father, even if I scream at him or if he angers me right to the core, he's my father, and he would love me no matter what!"

"You speak truthfully about these questions…Alright next question: Your friends, would you hurt them just to stop evil?"

Now this question froze Kirin right down to the bone.

_"What? I told him I would kill Ariaz if he was my true friend, now he's asking the same question, how can I answer this?"_

"I can't take the whole day child."

"No…I wouldn't hurt my friends, no matter what, they would fight along side me, they always have.

"Your heart is shining the truth, I haven't seen such truthfulness."

"What about Star?"

"She lied once, soI sent her away, she could never obtain my knowledge."

"So how many questions do I have left?"

"One more."

Kirin was ready for this final question, he wait for Kirin to speak.

"Would you throw everything away, your strength, your Soul Edge, your Friends…just to be with Katrina?"

Now Kirin was afraid to speak, his eyes were wide, his pupils dot sized, he was terrified to speak, thinking he might say the wrong answer.

_"Damn, he's been planning this from the start, he was just testing me, now he pulled out this question. Damn, I don't know what to say, I love Katrina with my very heart and soul, but I also like my friends, my Soul Edge, even my strength. Damn, how do I answer?"_

"The will of the heart can be a cruel thing Child, that is why I made this test, to see if you were indeed the one that deserves to know my knowledge."

"Damn you."

"Now answer the question."

Kirin lowered his head.

"I…I can't."

"Why not?"

"I like the things that I have, but I love Katrina, I can't decide on an answer."

Kirin rubbed his chin, he looked down at Kirin, his tears rolling down his face and onto his chest.

"Child…I must say this was a great time to share…so I shall do what I promised in this challenge."

Kirin was waiting to be sent back to the ship, he couldn't believe he failed in this test, trying his best to reach the shrine.

"I shall pass on my knowledge to you."

Kirin stopped crying and looked up at the vulpine, was he serious? Kirin was going to give his knowledge to him?

"I don't understand… why?"

"You might call this a Trick question, the other questions were just to test you, I wanted to make you feel the light, make sure that you did have a pure heart, Star just answered straight away, answering my question with false words, you however, have shown yourself to be a true pure hearted vulpine."

"That wasn't nice, a trick question."

"I like to toy with other minds."

"I can see that."

The two paused for a moment, then started to burst out in laughter, The fire god never felt this for over ten-thousand years.

"Well Child, I am ready to pass on my knowledge so that I may rest easy."

The fire god held up his paw and touched Kirin on fore-head, images floated inside his head, knowledge of Soul Edge arts, its history, and the History of Cerina, the one thing Kirin wanted to know most.

"I hope my knowledge will be agreat ser, Ack!"

Kirin looked at the Chained god, a knife was shot into his throat, but the knife was different, it radiated an aura that melted the flesh on the dead fire god, but who threw this knife, and why would they kill the god? How did they kill the god?

Kirin turned his head, a figure stood in his presence, holding a white staff, but a mask to hide her face.

"Why did you do that?"

The figure didn't answer, she was silent, like an assassin.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Ask Kirin there, he's sure to know."

"You bitch!"

Kirin lunged at the assassin, and the two went tumbling down the stairs, but Kirin remembered the lava flow over the entrance, how did this assassin get through without being affected or burnt?

The assassin launched Kirin off of her and held her staff in combat readied way, Kirin stood up, unaffected by the assault and pulled out the Completed Soul Edge.

"Kirin lived for too long, I was doing the gods a favor, I should have killed you too when I had the chance."

"Kill me? Just who the Fuck are you?"

"Take off my mask and find out for yourself."

Kirin swung his Soul Edge at the assassin, but she was too quick, easily dodging his attacks, but his skill with the Soul Edge and acquired knowledge off its arts made him more relaxed and evasive, no one could struck the other.

"I will kill you for killing Kirin, make sure of that."

"Funny, you'll be telling him how you failed to keep the knowledge for one day!"

The assassin leaped into the air and brought her staff down, but Kirin back flipped onto his paw and spun, kicking the assassin in the face, knocking her away from Kirin.

The assassin quickly got up, Kirin was more flexible now, she had to use a different tactic, then she looked at the poles, thinking of dropping them on top of Kirin, she kicked the two poles to the side of her, having them fall on Kirin. Kirin was crushed under the weight of the Poles.

"I knew it! He wasn't going to keep the knowledge for an hour! Now I'll just take both prizes, the Soul Edge, and the Knowledge that I deserve."

Before the assassin could get close to the rubble, Kirin burst out of his tomb struck the asssassin in the stomach with his fist, he stretched his back then started to walk over to the downed assassin.

"Now lets see who you are."

Kirin reached slowly for the mask, something made his spine shiver at the sight of this assassin, but he had to avenge the death of the fire god.

He removed the mask and placed his paw over his mouth of who was behind the mask, he couldn't believe it.

The masked assassin was none other than Star.

"Star…why?"

Star stood up and glanced at Kirin, resisting the pain that was inflicted upon her body.

"Because the knowledge should have been mine a long time ago, not yours to take!"

"You weren't pure of heart, but still how did you get into the shrine, the sign said that…"

"I know what the sign said, but with this staff I have right here, I can break that rule, and allowed myself to walk right into the Shrine."

Kirin was disgusted with Star, he couldn't believe that she did this, but no matter what, he had to kill her, but before he could even strike her, she swung the head of her staff into his Kirin's jaw, knocking him backwards.

"Seeing how I only need one part of the knowledge, I think I'll take it now!"

Star placed her index finger and her middle finger on the downed Kirin, a part of the knowledge entered up her paw and into her mind, the one piece of knowledge she desired was now her to use: the power of chaos. She never deserved the Knowledge because she couldn't see the light, she wanted the darkness to control, now she had it.

"I only need this to finally take control of the entire Lylat system, and neither you or the an entire army can stop me now!"


	7. Returning with grievious news

Chapter 7

Return home…with news

Kirin awoke from his unconsciousness, lying next to Katrina, for some reason had her clothes on, and the ship was heading back home. He decided to race through the knowledge that was given to him by the fire god before Star killed him, Kirin couldn't believe her selfishness, she desired only the knowledge that contained chaos, Kirin had to stop her, but with the same strength as star, how much strength would she have now with the knowledge she stole from Kirin. He decided not to worry right now, he wanted to know about his Cerinian side of the family.

Inside mind

Kirin looked around, he was floating for some reason, then he looked down, it was Cerina, in its former glory.

"Where…the…hell?"

Kirin watched closely down at the Cerinians, he noticed that three of them were his mother, his grandmother, and his grandfather, this must have been the knowledge that Kirin gave him, now instead of listening, he would just watch as he learns of his Cerinian side. Hours went by, and Kirin…was bored then hell.

"MY GOD! THIS IS SO BORING! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO KNOW THIS?"

Kirin was angered, the knowledge he found, the questions he wanted answered…a waste of his time, now he let Star have the knowledge with Chaos, possibly something he wanted to learn more about.

"Damn, all this time I…huh?"

The planet started to crack, Krystal hurried to her ship, but Zagin and Kira didn't make it in time, the ground that they had stood plunged them into the crust, buried while the planet was destroyed. Someone floated above the dying planet, smiling and laughingat all the destruction, Kirin was angered of who it was: Star.

"Damn you Star…wait…what's that in her paw?"

Star held a small light in her paw, absorbing energy from the core of Cerina, Kirin knew something he should have asked all along, how did the planet get destroyed? Star destroyed the planet that someday he wanted to go to, this power lusting Soul Edge descendent looked at the lifeless planet, the souls of a million Cerinians were consumed by that orb in her paw.

_"Wait…if I destroy the orb, maybe Cerina and all the Cerinians will return to life, that orb must be the source of her power, I saw it on the head of her staff, when she struck me with it, I thought I just got struck by a wreaking ball, but it was actually the planet of Cerina…Star…"_

Kirin opened his eyes, the ship was entering through the atmosphere of Corneria, landing near the base.

_"I will kill you Star, for the suffering of others."_

Kirin stepped out of the ship, Katrina right behind him, His family and friends asking him if he did it and learned what he wanted to know. Then he looked to his father with sadness in his eyes.

"Dad."

"Yes Kirin, what is it?"

"I...I fought Grandpa."

"You mean Zagin? How?"

"Not my Cerinian Grandpa…Your dad."

Fox froze, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe the words, but he couldn't help it, Kirin couldn't lie to him.

"Grandpa…was the Soul Edge wielder before me…when I had to complete the Soul Edge, I needed a bone of the Descendent before me."

"He gave you a bone from his body."

"Spirit."

"What? Kirin I…I don't understand."

"Dad…I fought Grandpa as a spirit because he was already dead, the descendent before him poisoned him, then when I defeated grandpa, he disappeared and gave me one of his bones."

Fox placed his Paws on Kirin's shoulders, clenching hard, and looked into his sons eyes.

"Kirin…please…please tell me your lying!"

"I'm not dad…Grandpa was dead when I resurrected him with Alchemy."

Fox was crying now, his father was dead a long time ago, Kirin got to see him, but Fox never got to.

"He didn't want me to tell you…but then you wouldn't get to know your family either…and that's not fair."

Fox hugged his Son, holding him close.

"Kirin…"

"What?"

"Thanks…I needed to know this, for all these years, I thought he was alive, only to figure out he was long gone."

"That's not all that troubling…I know how Cerina was destroyed."

Now everyone was being thrown aside by Krystal, she grabbed Kirin by the shoulders, hoisting him into the air, just screaming at him "how?"

"Another Soul Edge wielder...ack…A vixen named Star, now can you put me down?"

"It is true."

The entire group looked in back of them, Star sat on the wing of the Arwing, smiling and looking at Kirin.

"I destroyed Cerina, I stole the souls of Cerina, now I shalldestroy the remains, and that race…will be forgotten."

Kirin stepped forward, holding his Soul Edge in his paw, the Eyes fixed themselves onto Star, looking angered.

"Not as long as I still have Soul Edge."

Star smiled, she was planning something in her twisted mind.

"Kirin…why don't you join me? We could rule of the lylat system…just you and me."

Now this set Katrina off, she lunged at Star, scratching her, trying to murder her.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY VULPINE BITCH!"

Star pushed Katrina off and pushed her to the ground, scratching her back.

"WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, HE'LL BE SLEEPING IN MY BED, CUDDLING WITH ME, NOT YOU!"

Kirin stopped walking, and lowered his soul edge. He started smiling, he knew this wasn't right, but he loved how this was going.

_"Alright…vixen's fighting over me…damn I just have to say it."_

"CAT FIGHT!"

The two didn't hear his call, they just kept on attacking each other, insulting one another, doing what most females do, fighting over a male with whatever they could think of. Fox walked towards his Son.

"Kirin you know this isn't right."

Fox looked to the left and right, making sure no one would hear him.

"Twenty credits on Star."

"You got it!"

Kirin turned around, looking at everyone watching the two battling Vixens.

"Betting is now open."

The group rushed over, placing all their bets on star, but Pinza and Krystal still had dignity and placed their bets on Katrina.

Katrina pulled Star up and slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground. Star started to crawl away, pushing herself up.

"Damn…you win this round, soon, both the lylat system and Kirin will be mine, you'll see."

And with those last words, Star disappeared from their sights, everyone just mumbled, while Pinza and Krystal locked arms and started to dance, knowing they got everyone's money.

"Next time, bet on someone who actually is on our side, not the other way around."

Mccloud residence

"How am I suppose to defeat a Soul Edge wielder with the strength of a planet? I couldn't even harm herat the temple. And now she has Kirin's power and the knowledge that contained chaos! How can I compete with that?"

Kirin was troubled at all this, Star was indeed stronger then he was, he couldn't harm her with his normal strength, something inside the knowledge had to give him the answer, but where to look?

_"Why don't I just search the Soul Edge history, maybe I'll learn more about Star that way."_

Kirin sat and meditated, delving into his given knowledge, he had to know more about his enemy in order to succeed, but would he find anything on this crazed conqueror, and would he be able to stop her?

Inside mind

A book floated before Kirin, he opened the tome as it made screeches, signaling that it wasn't open for a long time. Inside the pages was the History on the Soul Edge wielders, he turned the pages, they blew off dust as they landed on one another, he finally came across Star, and by examining the pages, there was about thirty-seven pages all about her evilness.

_"The anti-descendent?"_

Kirin read further about Star, She had annihilated almost every fleet of every planet, using her fathers powers to absorb free energy and make it her own.

_"Whoa, this girl is seriously dangerous."_

Kirin had to know more, she was the anti-descendent, she was immortal with youth, and she liked the same Vulpine Katrina did.

_"Now I know why she needs me."_

Kirin looked off the Final page, her plan laid out in words for Kirin to read, he knew why Star stole his knowledge of Chaos, but she didn't use it yet.

_"She needs a mate!"_


	8. Star's hypnotic bliss

Part 3/ Chapter 8

Star's hypnotic bliss

"Kirin…my how you astonish me."

Star looked at the orb on her staff, staring deeply into Kirin's eyes, his Ruby iris made her ache with lust.

"Why…why do I want you so badly?"

Star looked at her left paw, the symbol on it glowed with a sapphire aura, she had everything she wanted: the knowledge, the power, but she didn't have Kirin.

"Hmm…maybe Hypnosis will surrender you to me."

Star smiled and placed her staff on her lap, her paw holding up her head, she knew exactly what to do now.

Mccloud residence

Kirin was alone in his home, his friends went with their parents to go shopping, his parents went to have a "Romantic Evening", and his grandparents went somewhere that he didn't give a damn about. Kirin was alone, no one to be with, not even Katrina.

"Ugh, I hate this so much, I don't know what to do first, find Star and kill her, or obtain power to actually stand a chance against her? Damn it all, its so confusing."

Kirin sat on his bed, then he looked at his guitar next to him, he decided to play it for a while, he played his guitar well, playing "Broken (acoustic)" by Seether, one of his favorite bands beside godsmack.

"Have nothing to do?"

Kirin turned his head to the window, Star was perched on the edge on the window, her paws and feet on top of the wall. Kirin reached for the Soul Edge, but Star Jumped on top of him, holding him down.

"Now you don'twant her hurt little me, nowdo you?"

Kirin looked disgusted with the murderer, but she was too strong for him to break free of her grasp.

"What the hell do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you Kirin, you and your luscious body, its been almost forever since I couldn't find the perfect mate, but now I have, I found you."

"Yeah right, I wouldn't do it with you if my life was at risk."

"How about others?"

"What do you mean?"

"You refuse to be with me, then you lose Katrina, because I am not afraid to harm that precious flower of yours."

"You stay away from her!"

Star giggled, his pain and anger was her joy and fun, this is what she did for a living, picking at others to get what she wanted.

"Then leave Katrina and be with me."

Kirin couldn't fight back, Star had him right where she wanted him, if he accepted, Star would get what she wanted, if he refused, then Katrina would die, he no choice but to accept it.

_"I'm sorry Katrina."_

Kirin calmed down, looking directly at Star, he wasn't going to enjoy being with Star, he'd rather be with Katrina, her brown fur that rubbed against his, the warmth that they shared together, Katrina was the love of his life, but this was being erased away, Star was going to have him, blinding him from Katrina, hypnotizing him. Kirin looked away from Star, calmed and cooled.

Star placed her paws on his face, turning him towards her, her red fur just terrified Kirin, its color reminded him of the blood he spilt from his enemies…his sad victory against his grandfather.

"Trust me Kirin, in time, you'll love me more then that Katrina you keep talking about."

Star placed her lips to Kirin's, holding his head, pulling him closer to her, Kirin struggled to break free, growling of trying to break free from her grasp, but it was impossible.

"How about I make this more fun for me?"

Star placed her fingers on his fore-head, releasing a light that sunk into his skin, hypnotizing him to love her more.

Kirin grabbed Star by the thighs and lifted her off of him, pressing her onto a wall, sinking his face into her breasts, she moaned from the pleasure she desired, pulling his head into her.

"Now I know why Katrina enjoys your work, my god, you're like a machine!"

Star screamed with pleasure, delighted by Kirin's actions, but then he stopped, Star wondered why Kirin wasn't mating with her, and the reason was simple: No one could replace Kirin's love over Katrina.

"Just stay away from me and Katrina, Star!"

Kirin ran out of the house, sprinting towards Katrina's house; Star just pouted, crossing her arms.

"Humph! Just being hard to get won't get you far."

Katrina's house

A knocking came to Katrina's door, she opened it just to pressed against the wall, kissed all over her neck and face.

"My godKirin, I leave you alone for about a half hour, and you already miss me!"

Kirin picked Katrina up by the thighs, bringing her into the living room and dropped her on the couch, removing his Jacket.

"Oh! I guess it our time together I suppose, alright K…"

Katrina was silenced by Kirin's lips, she never seen Kirin like this, but he was definitely in the mood to be with her. She moved him backwards, lying on top of him. She started to giggle.

"My turn my blue Vulpine."

Katrina kissed Kirin, she worked her way down to his neck and nuzzled against it, Kiringrabbed the back of her thighs, keeping her balanced with him. Katrina was enjoying this like no other time she had with Kirin, he was a master of making Katrina ready for intimacy with her lover.

"My god Kirin, is it me or have you gotten better?"

"Oh trust me, I have gotten further then better."

2 hours later

The two lied on Katrina's bed, her room full of pink possessions, and some pictures of Kirin.

"That, Kirin, was amazing."

Kirin rolled over and placed his arm around Katrina, she sighed with disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you can't really do your best if you have your pants on."

"I've told you this before…I leave them on for safety from unwanted Pregnancies."

"So what if I have children! You'll be their father, I'll be a mother, we'll be together, what is wrong with that?"

"You know…"

"What Kirin?"

Kirin unzipped his pants, and removed his boxers, both vulpine and vixen were naked.

"Nothing is wrong with that."

As the two were getting intimate, someone was unexpected to be watching them through the window.

_"That bastard! He was suppose to be mine, my hypnotic powers cannot be resisted…I must have a talk with this Katrina of his."_

Time flew by quickly, Kirin had to return home, leaving Katrina inside her room, writing in her Journal about her time with him.

"You know he loves me more then you."

Katrina turned around and growled, Star sat on her bed, fiddling with her hair, smiling with an evil grin.

"I highly doubt that!"

"Should I show the time he spent with me?"

"What…He spent time with you!"

"Not only that, he was all over me like icing on a cake."

"Lies! You lying Slut!"

"I'm afraid not young Katrina."

Star snapped her fingers, sending the to the event of which Star had sex with Kirin, But she did not show the hypnosis event, just beyond that. Katrina thought her heart had stopped, her Kirin with another vixen, this wasn't right to her, blinded by false event, unable to seek truth.

"You see, he does it better with me then you…you're only hurting him and yourself."

Katrina held her heart, she started to cry, she didn't want to see this anymore.

"No…(hic) We…were suppose to get married, have children…he…he wouldn't do this!"

"Believe it or not, I have shown you the truth. Just accept it."

"Accept what?"

"Allow him to be mine. And release him from this pain you two now coil."

Katrina jumped onto the bed and cried in her pillow, her pain was increased by Stars lies, but to her they were true, she couldn't see the truth behind the falseness of Star.

"Set him free Katrina…let me save him."

"Leave…Just LEAVE!"

Star stood up from the bed, and left the crying vixen alone.

_"No more interruptions, now I show Kirin a little lie about Katrina and, boom, he's mine for the picking."_

Mccloud residence

"I thought I told Katrina that we were going out tonight, why would she be late?"

"Because she doesn't love you."

Kirin sighed, knowing who was behind him.

"Star, I know Katrina would love me with all my heart, I love her, and I don't love you."

"Oh really, last I heard she was hiding someone under her bed from you, waiting for you to leave."

"What?"

"I'm saying she's cheating on you…she…is…a…slut."

"No…I don't believe this!"

Star snapped her Fingers, showing the false event, Kirin looked away, clenching his paws into fists, he couldn't believe it.

"You see Kirin. I am the only one who cares for you, who feels for you…"

Star slipped her paws down Kirin's pants, rubbing his legs, then slid her paws up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Who wants you."

It was done, Kirin believed Stars lies, he was hers, he hugged the false lover, her evil grin hidden from his sight.

_"You're mine now…my mate."_


	9. Victory and defeat

Chapter 9

Star loses, Katrina wins.

Katrina lied on her back, thinking of the time Star was there in here room, showing her what Kirin had done, but she couldn't believe it, Kirin made her promise…that's it! The Promise!

_"Kirin made me promise that I'd never leave his side, so he promised himself that he wouldn't leave mine either! I think Star might have been pulling on my emotions…time to teach that bitch to not take my vulpine away!"_

Katrina lifted herself up from her bed, putting on her jacket and was out the door, heading towards Kirin's house, she knew Star had done something, she did say that she would have Kirin, Katrina cracked her knuckles, telling anything that looked at her that she was pissed, and very much indeed.

Mccloud residence

"Come on Kirin, let her go…she didn't want you."

"No…she wouldn't turn her back on me…I know her."

"I showed you what she did, why can't you understand?"

Kirin looked away, choking on breaths, he couldn't hold in his sadness for long, Star was just picking at him like a scab, and she was enjoying his suffering.

_"Come on dammit! Remove Katrina from your mind and be mine!""_

Kirin remembered the false Event, Kirin looked at Star…and pushed her away, running outside, away from Star, away from his pain…away from his home. He wanted to be alone, but ran into Katrina.

"Kirin! I came by to…"

"Katrina please tell me you didn't!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You with those other Vulpine's! Please tell me it's a lie!"

"Tell me you having sex with Star was a lie!"

Kirin was confused, he was hypnotized into having sex with Star, why didn't Katrina know that?

"And I didn't have sex with other Vulpine's."

"You don't know how much that makes me happy."

"But what about you, you had sex with Star."

"No…she hypnotized me, didn't you know that?"

"No I didn't."

Kirin looked down and clenched his paws, Star was playing with his Emotions, Kirin walked along the street with Katrina back to his house, Star's jaw dropped, She lost Kirin again.

_"Oh fuck it! I'll just kill him and that pathetic Katrina and find myself a new mate, Kirin won't come quietly, so it's time to find another, but before I go…I'll destroy Corneria, and make sure that they'll remember me in hell!"_

As Kirin entered his house to face Star, she had disappeared, Kirin punched the wall, cracking it.

"Dammit! How could I let her get away?"

Katrina placed her paws on Kirin's shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

Kirin withdrew his paw from the wall and looked at Katrina with a smile.

"Well…do you still want to go out for dinner?"

Katrina smiled and took Kirin's paw into her paw.

"I be delighted."

The two smiled as they walked out of the house, heading towards a restaurant that could bring them a night of being together.

Spirit world

"My god…if I knew Gray Fang would get me here, I would just give up on the demonic arts…now I have to listen to all these dead Animals because I'm dead!"

Ariaz walked amongst the glowing roads which that are apart of the spirit world, getting looks of friends and looks of enemies coming his way.

_"They best back off, I have Ascalon, I still have this god blade and I'm not afraid to kill anyone that attacks me."_

Ariaz finally made it to the park of which the spirit world was famous for having about thousands among thousands of parks, their majestic beauty of flowing water, the sound they made, Araiz enjoyed this sound, he never wanted it to end.

"This land flows with beauty, I can't stop listening to these wonderful sounds, like they know the tunes that I want to hear."

Ariaz closed his eyes, the fountain calmed him with its slow flowing, quiet enough to put even the toughest thing to slumber.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Ariaz opened eyes in excitement, pulling his Ascalon and pointing it at the talker, but he lowered the Ascalon away from the spirit, it was a Vixen, Purple fur, white stomach fur, black shorts, and a black work-out bra.

"Uh…Hi…whoa, sorry, didn't mean to raise Ascalonat you."

"No problem, I can see you enjoy the spirit world."

Ariaz looked back over the ledge, lands upon lands were below, never ending with water.

"Yeah…it's wonderful, I never seen something so magnificent in my life."

The Vixen looked away, walking slowly away from Ariaz, this caught his attention.

"Hey…where you going?"

"(Sigh) No body in the spirit world cares about me, unwanted spirits are sent away into hell if they are unnoticed in the Spirit world."

Ariaz looked sad and lowered his head, that was awful to him, unnoticed spirits sent away, he brought his head up and placed his hand on the spirits shoulder.

"They can't be like that…I'm not like that."

The Vixen turned to Ariaz with a sad look in her face, her sapphire eyes reminded him so much of when he was alive.

"How can I trust you, how can I trust a Human?"

Kirin brought the Vixen close to him for a hug, looking down at her face while she looked up at his.

"I know this place is magnificent, but I never said beautiful, and I do believe that you are the only thing I find beautiful in this world."

The Vixen lied her head on Ariaz's Chest while Ariaz relaxed his head on top of her head.

"Thank you."

"Hey don't mention it…whatever your name is."

"My name is Carol."

"Carol…that's a nice name."

Carol looked up at Ariaz again, about to kiss him, but then something was wrong, the fountain stopped, the majestic music became dead…and spirits of killed monsters started to attack Spirits. Ariaz moved away from Carol, pulling out his Ascalon and looked at his Vixen friend.

"Carol! Run!"

"But What will you do?"

"I'll hold them here, just find a safe hiding spot! Now go!"

Carol ran off, leaving her Friend behind, Ariaz held the Ascalon in his hand, prepared to destroy anything that leaped at him. He was surrounded by the group of dead creatures.

"Alright, come on, there's plenty of me to go around."

One Creature leaped out and attacked Ariaz, but he stepped backwards and swung his blade downward, crashing the creature into the ground. It was dispersed.

"Alright, one down , five to go."

Ariaz held his Ascalon in both hands, charging at the remaining creatures, only hacking four of them as they dispersed. Ariaz looked at the last creature, as it was filled with horror.

"Just you and me now."

Ariaz smiled, holding the Ascalon in front of him, the creature had to attack, it was all or nothing to it now…and apparently it became nothing, The Creature took a swift blow to the neck and dispersed. Ariaz sheathed his Ascalon and looked around for Carol.

"Hey, Carol! I did it, they're dead!"

Carol appeared from behind a bench, along with every other Spirit hiding in different places, looking at the Human spirit. Everything was silent, then and entire crowed cheered for their savior.

"I didn't know that a spirit would have courage to stand up to these things, they love to feed on Spirits."

"Where did they come from?"

"They came from a Soul Edge wielder named Star, she's been sending these things in after us to make her powerful, but now that they are dead, I pray that this will be the last of them."

Ariaz removed his hand from Ascalon and rubbed the back of his head, during the fight he hit himself on the head with the blade. The fountains flowed again, the music he sought returned and traveled around his head with it's notes of beauty, he loved this sound.

"Is this Star person dead?"

"No…she's a spirit mage."

"And they?"

"Steal souls from the Spirit world to fuel their power, those creatures you fought are called retrievers, they devour souls and deliver the power to the Spirit mage."

"That's awful!"

"Yes…and I think if she gets you then the world above will join us."

Ariaz couldn't do anything in the Spirit world to help the mortal world, he was dead, how could he help…and did he even want to help, knowing Kirin was up there.

Diamond Palm Restaurant

Kirin and Katrina were seated at a table close to the beach, the Diamond Palm was a place for couples to be together, it was located near a beach, balconies for dancing under the stars, violin music, this place was very special to Katrina, especially that Kirin had brought her here.

"Kirin, this is so romantic, how did you afford this table?"

"Well…lets just say I have my ways.

20 minutes before

"Thanks Kirin, I couldn't cut into these fish without the Soul Edge."

"No problem, you might want to sharpen your knives."

The Chef nodded his head, and got a perfect idea to repay Kirin.

"Say, how about a free table near the balconies?"

"Sure!"

Present time

Katrina looked in the menu, and noticed behind Kirin was his parents at their table, Katrina poked Kirin in the arm.

"What?"

"Your parents are here…right behind you."

Kirin looked back, and quickly turned back to Katrina, he just shrugged off the thoughts of what would happen to him. He stared at Katrina and her black dress, Kirin smiled of how she looked so beautiful. The waiter walked up to the teens.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the lobster along with salad and Mango fruit juice."

"And you sir?"

"The same, except the Mango fruit Juice, not really thirsty."

The waiter walked off, Kirin looked at Katrina with a confused look in his eyes.

"Lobster? You eat fish?"

"Of course! These nine years with my family gave me the taste for fish."

Other table

"Fox…isn't that Kirin?"

Fox turned his head, he was wondering what his son was doing here, and how he afforded that table.

"He must be here with Katrina."

Fox just smiled, looking at Krystal, she just giggled.

"What Fox?"

"Remember our first date here?"

"Of course. I never forgot that day."

"I still remembered what you wore, that blue gown, Silk, and lined with gold."

Krystal stood up and grabbed Fox my the arm, pulling him towards the balcony close to them. Krystal danced with Fox, Kirin winked at his mother, she winked back.

_"Thanks mom."_

_"Don't mention it."_

_"Wait…how the hell did you…"_

_"I'm telepathic Kirin, I knew you'd forget."_

_"…oh yeah that's right."_

Kirin looked back at Katrina, they could enjoy their evening without any disruptions, they could finally be together.


	10. Lost without the light

Chapter 10

Lost and no light

Star floated miles away from the Diamond Palm, she pointed her staff forward, having a close look at the two teens. Star smiled, her revenge was coming true.

"So sorry Kirin, but you called this upon yourself.

Star closed one eye, aiming directly at Kirin, she smiled of how the hundredth descendent of the Soul Edge was going to die.

_"Good-bye Kirin, I knew you well."_

A bolt charged up inside the orb on the head of the staff, she was going to get rid of Kirin so no one would stop her. She fired.

The blast flew across the Diamond Palm, and vanished, everyone was terrified, Kirin looked around, knowing that Star was around, he looked at Katrina, something was wrong, Katrina looked at Kirin with a dying face. She fell to the ground.

"Katrina? Katrina! KATRINA!"

Kirin held Katrina in his arms, he held her close, his tears running down her head, he couldn't stop crying, his beloved Katrina…was dead.

_"Hmm…missed, but still I got some fun out of it, killing the most precious thing he had."_

Star vanished from sight, Krystal and Fox ran over to their crying son, they couldn't calm him, the love of his life was dead.

"Kirin! What happened?"

"I…Don't know…she just fell, and…I think the bolt was the cause, UGH…ARAGH!"

The next morning

Krystal opened Kirin's door, Kirin lied on his bed, never wanting to move, Krystal sat next to her son, running her fingers through his hair, tears still ran down his face.

"Kirin…I know that you're feeling guilty, but it wasn't your fault."

Kirin still didn't move, just cried, Krystal rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him, but nothing was helping, Katrina was gone, the world was gone to him.

"Kirin…please…I want to help…but I can't if you won't talk to me."

_"Why don't you try reading my thoughts?"_

_"Kirin…none of that was your fault."_

_"I know…but I still blame myself for letting her die like that Mom, she meant everything to me."_

_"Why don't you try using Alchemy to bring her back?"_

_"Anything Star kills becomes part of her power, their soul is then unable to be resurrected."_

_"How do you know Star did it?"_

_"Mom, no clouds were out that night, it was a beautiful star filled sky, the bolt came straight forward, I know Star did it."_

Kirin sat up, filled with grief, he felt like he was falling into the darkness, unable to breathe, unable to see the light.

"I blame myself because I couldn't save her, because I didn't kill Star sooner, and I paid the price."

Kirin leaned against his mother, Krystal held him in her arms, his tears running down his face just made her shed a tear.

"She's gone…my fault…Star…"

Park

Pinza looked into the sky, he couldn't stop thinking of last night, his friends girlfriend, the onehe loved and missed for nine years had diedby Star.

_"Kirin…"_

Pinza heard something behind him and he turned his head, facing Star, holding her staff across her stomach, Pinza held his spear and pointed it at Star.

"Hmm...I guess I can further harm Kirin by killing his friends."

"You…you monster!"

Pinza lunged at Star, but she zoomed out of the attackers assault, she charged up a bolt inside her staff, ready to fire to Pinza.

"I won't let Katrina's death be in vain!"

The bolt zoomed towards Pinza, but he slammed his paws to the ground, forming a barrier of ice in front of him, blocking the blast.

Pinza stood up and stomped his left foot forward, and slammed his paws against the wall, shattering and launching ice shards toward Star, easily being blocked by her staff as she twirled it, deflecting each shard.

"You…you're sick, killing someone like that. WHY?"

"Because I am death, I bring death, and I absorb death."

Pinza twirled his Spear over his head, then swung the spear head at the ground and into the sky, covering Star in a tundra of ice, but she blew the mighty blizzard away from her, sticking her staff into the ground, creating a barrier of wind.

"You're not going to defeat me with those weak ice spells, Cerina thought its power could defeat me with their mastery over magic…now look at them, they're decimated."

Pinza growled, none of his good ice spells worked, no one was around to help him either, Star was too strong for him to fight alone, he had to retreat.

"Oh come now, you're going to flee just like everyone else?"

Her words didn't reach Pinza, he was gone from her sight. Pinza ran through the streets, the pole of his spear pushed against his back as he held it, he had to inform Kirin right away.

Mccloud Residence

Pinza knocked the door like crazy, hoping someone was home, Fox answered the door, looking at the tired Pinza.

"Pinza, what are you doing here?"

"Kirin…I…have to tell him something."

"Good luck…he won't leave his room, he just lies there on his bed, crying for Katrina."

Pinza rushed up to Kirin's room, it was true to Pinza's eyes, he had never seen Kirin like this before, he couldn't stand to see his friend this way. He looked at Kirin, but he was asleep, he couldn't report to him.

"Damn…I'll just have to wait then."

Inside mind

Kirin floated in the darkness, eyes barely open, the Soul Edge slipping out of his paw, the images of Katrina…becoming dim, no light to guide him out.

"It's my fault."

The Soul Edge completely fell out of his paw.

"I let her die."

The Soul Edge disappeared from sight, he closed his eyes.

"I broke my promise."

Kirin was swarmed into a gloom, the darkness crowding all over his body.

"I don't deserve life."

He was completely covered in the darkness, his sadness had completely taken over his body.

"I hate myself."

Kirin felt dead inside, the darkness consumed his happiness of memories, taking away the images of his beloved Katrina, leaving him empty.

"I want…"

Kirin opened his eye slowly, it wasn't its ruby color, it was dark like a jet.

"To die."

Kirin was lost in the darkness, he couldn't escape, nothing left to do but accept it, accept the darkness into his heart. Then a small glimmer of light shined down on his face, the darkness reeled away from the tortured soul. His eyes became their normal ruby color.

"What…is this?"

Kirin felt warmth from the light, he held out his paw, reaching for the light, then he felt another paw touch his.

"Is…is it really?"

Kirin looked into the light, his paw joined the other paw with a warm embrace. The paw belonged to Katrina.

"Katrina?"

"Yes Kirin…I have been lost in the darkness that Star controls, but you shouldn't let her get to you too, don't let me keep you in the darkness, you have to overcome Stars power."

"How? I don't have the will to fight without you."

"Kirin…I am always with you, stuck in the darkness, but only you can free me, please, embrace the light and fight."

Kirin nodded his head, the light shined all around him, he knew Katrina was there by his side, he hadn't broken his promise, the Soul Edge floated towards his paw. The the darkness around him became light.

"I will free you Katrina, I swear it!"

Real world

Kirin opened his eyes, on the clock showed 7:09 P.M., Pinza stood beside Kirin, waiting for the proper attention from his Vulpine friend.

"Kirin…Star is growing more powerful by the day, we have to stop her soon!"

"I know…I plan to send her where she belongs."

"Hell?"

"No…"

"Huh?"

"The darkness…where she truly belongs."


	11. Peril of the spirit world

Chapter 11

Peril in the spirit world

Ariaz awoke, the room he was in contained jewelry, shining all over the room with colors like a rainbow, he felt soft breathing on his neck, he turned his head, the Spirit lying next to him was Carol. He stroked her fur with his finger, trying not to wake her, he didn't even remember how he got in this room in the first place, his Ascalon on the right side of him, lying against the wall, Carol to the left side of him, his memories flooded back into his head.

_"Carol…I…I can't be with you, I'm…I'm not a animal, I'm a human…and I'll always be a human."_

Ariaz slid away from under Carol's arm and made his way for the door, sheathing his Ascalon.

"Where you going?"

Ariaz froze, Carol was barely awake, rubbing her eyes, Ariaz turned to her.

"Last night…we didn't…did we?"

"What?…OH! Oh no, no, no we didn't."

"Good, I thought we did because you and me were in the same bed."

"Well I didn't want to be alone because the retrievers might return."

Ariaz stretched and smiled, he remembered that she wanted him to sleep over with her so he could protect her, he felt clumsy. Spirits screamed out, retrievers had arrived to feed.

"Damn…I'll be back Carol."

Ariaz left the small hut, this time, there was almost an army of Retrievers, some big, some small, some the size of a war machine.

_"I'm going to need an army…or more strength."_

Ariaz unsheathed Ascalon and pointed it at the Retrievers, his eyes fixed upon the beasts, he was sure…that he was going to fail.

The first five Retrievers lunged at Ariaz, all missing, Ariaz spun away from the assaults and attacked them back, swinging his sword like a cyclone, dispersing them.

"Come on! You were weak then and you're weak now!"

Two lines of Retrievers lunged at Ariaz, he quickly stepped backwards, he couldn't fight all of them at once, and he didn't want to become someone else's power source. Ariaz closed his eyes, hoping a miracle would save him, what he got…was an Axe duel-wielding elephant, blowing the two lines of retrievers into oblivion with one swoop.

"Err…thanks."

"Don't mention it, I want revenge on these little bastards too."

The elephant turned to the army and clashed his axes together.

"HA HA HA! Come to my Axes you little pests!"

Ariaz just stood there, confused while the elephant struck down the small with his axes, the huge with his arms, and the war machine sized ones with pile drivers, this elephant must have been a blood lusting fanatic for fights. The Retrievers were dispersed as the Elephant laughed evilly swinging his Axe's in the air.

"Err…you must be freaking strong to take an army out."

"Your damn right I am, names Boris."

"My name is Ariaz."

The shook hands, Ariaz reeled his away from almost being crushed, Boris laughed like a hyena, Ariaz could tell that this barbaric being was drunk.

"How much have you been drinking?"

"Uh…lets see…um…about five hundred bottles of spiced wine, three hundred and twenty four bottles of Apple flavored beer, and about ten bloody maries, why?"

Ariaz eyes grew wide, this Elephant died probably of drinking so much alcohol, succumbing to it's poison.

"You can never be ready if you haven't had a drink, that what makes me a warrior."

"The strength or the stench?"

"Kind of both."

Ariaz's insult didn't effect Boris, he already knew about his strength, and he already knew that he reeked of the dead. It was a counter Insult.

"Say…how about you help me with these Retrievers Boris?"

"I'd like to…but you should know my rules."

"Alright shoot."

"First of all, don't touch my Axes, these are mine and I'm not afraid to cut the stub you call a head off of your neck. Second, don't touch my drinks, they keep me alive and barbaric."

"They didn't when you were alive."

"And third, don't insult my drinking habit!"

"Okay…just let me lay down one rule for you."

"Alright."

"This purple Vixen, her name is Carol…touch her, and I'll cut off your arms and legs, I'll skin you and cut of that hose you have for a nose, wrap it around your body and I'll throw your stub like body into the abyss where you'll be devoured by god knows what, Deal?"

Boris swallowed, afraid to shake hands with the Human psycho, but he always drew in the best fights.

"D-Deal."

The two Shook hands, Ariaz didn't reel away, it was Boris who reeled his paw away from the Swordsman. The screams were still coming, more Retrievers were still alive.

"Now my oversized friend…let's go kill some Retrievers!"

Boris laughed and clashed his Axes together, and rushed off with his friend.

"I like the way you want to fight battles, we should get to know more of each other…maybe over some wine!"

The retrievers looked down at the crying spirits, but heard the footsteps of the Elephant, his axes shining, Ariaz standing at his side, his scarf wrapped around his mouth and neck.

"Alright, the name of the game…is who's the better killer."

"I'm game, the loser buys the drinks."

"Ugh…deal."

Ariaz swung his Ascalon like a mad man, essence dripping from the blade of the spirit eater's, then a huge Retriever swung it's mighty arm at Ariaz, but missed it's target, slow attacks wouldn't touch the quick Swordsman. Ariaz shoved the Ascalon into the throat of the beast and swung it upwards, splitting the head in-half. He smiled at Boris.

"That's still counts as one!"

Boris Swung his Axes in an unexpected assault style, tearing up the retrievers that surrounded him, he laughed as they fell to his Axes, one swing and they were obliterated. The two were attacking like mad men, Axe's swinging in two different directions, a two hundred pound sword slashing at a mach 2 speed, it wasn't long before the Retrievers were dispersed.

The two ran in front of each other, speaking at the same time: 93! Impossible! How! Now who buys?

The elephant emptied his pockets, he had no coins to purchase the drinks he wanted.

"Sorry, I can't buy, how about you?"

"I don't have money…I think, the spirit world is different, I mean my sword was heavier in the real world, now it's light as a feather."

Ariaz checked his pockets, they were filled with emerald and onyx colored coins, Boris's eyes went huge.

"WHOA! I didn't know you were packing!"

"I didn't either, how much am I holding anyway?"

"Well, enough to buy out whole bar, and other bars on different lands and still have enough to do it again!"

"Damn…I'm rich, but…I should go check up on Carol."

"I'll come with you, I want to see this Carol."

"Remember my rule."

"I know, I know, no touching."

Ariaz opened the small hut door, Carol sat on her bed looking in a small book, when she heard Ariaz come in, she hugged him, knowing he was alright.

"I thought you were dead."

"I am dead, but no time to make a big deal out of it, with the help of this fellow right here, the retrievers were decimated."

Carol looked behind Ariaz, Boris was having a hard time fitting inside, trying to get his enormous body through the doorway

"Thank you for helping him."

"Your thanks in not required Miss, I helped him because I had a little competition for fighting."

Ariaz tapped Carol on the shoulder and showed her the wealth, Her eyes became frozen, she didn't realize this amount of coins before.

"How much is this anyway?"

"Ariaz, I'd have to say over eleven million credits."

"Holy Damn!"

Carol giggled at Ariaz, she hugged him, bringing him close to her, he was there to protect her anyway possible from the Retrievers.

Boris looked outside the hut and started to nudge Ariaz with his foot.

"If you two stop romancing, we have company."

Ariaz shoved Boris out the door, and his jaw dropped, a humongous Retriever, the size of twelve War Machines stomped across the land with its eight legs, stopping at the two warriors.

"My mistress has watched you from the real world, one called Ariaz, she is angered of how she is not getting her souls, so she has sent me to dispatch you from the spirit world and into her staff. You, Boris, have also been watched by my Mistress, she is angered with you too, how you raided our camp, not only slaughtering our troops, but by disrespecting her because you performed this crime naked!"

"Ah…I remembered that, how I had so much fun, essence flying everywhere, a good breeze all around my body, that was a good night."

Ariaz relaxed the Ascalon on his shoulder, Boris resting his Axes on his shoulders, they laughed at the fact that the Retriever was going to kill them.

"You! Kill us! HA!"

Ariaz closed his eyes, still laughing, bending over, then standing straight up and pointing his Ascalon at the Retriever, opening his eyes, looking at the Retriever with an evil glare, stopping his laughter.

"Give us your all then."

The Retriever swung its claw at the two, pushing Boris only a few inches away from it, Ariaz completely avoiding its assault, he wasn't as big as Boris.

"Finally! A worthy fight!"

Boris laughed and Charged at the front leg of the beast, lifting the whole creature off the ground and throwing it far away from him. The Retriever pushed itself up, trying to resist the pain, but Boris was a strong Elephant, throwing a Retriever that size didn't even break one of his bones, he just wanted to throw the beast again.

"Come on! You just became my personal kick ball, start acting like one!"

Ariaz charged at the Retriever, Pulsing his movements, readying the Ascalon for a powerful slash.

"Alright! Ready Boris?"

"I'm always ready when it comes to fights, Ariaz!"

"Good!"

The two ran up to the Retriever, their paths about to collide, but then the two leaped forward, cross slashing the huge beast, knocking it over the ledge, but with four arms, he held onto the ledge, charging an energy bolt inside its mouth.

"Oh come on! Magic takes away all the fun in fights! It's a cheaters way of winning!"

Before the Retriever could fire its blast, Boris grabbed one of its arms and smacked the whole body against the ground, lifting it and throwing it across the field. The Retriever was starting to fade away from sight, it was beginning to disperse.

"HA! I can't believe I said this was a worthy fight, this Retriever is about as weak as wet rotten bark!"

"Don't be too sure of yourself Boris, this Retriever is different from the ones I faced."

The Retriever pushed itself up, shining a green aura below it, all of its wounds, bruises, and pains, faded away, the Creature became whole again, it had rejuvenated.

"What! That Damn cheater! Healing during battle! Coward!"

_"My god Boris do you EVER shut up?"_

"Puny Spirits, I am a high ranked Retriever, I cannot be killed so easily, I'll just keep rejuvenating until you can't fight."

The Retriever laughed, Ariaz and Boris readied their weapons, they were sooner or later going to become tired. Then the ground started to darken, different spirits rose from the ground, connected to the shadowy ground, their claws as long as claymores and their body…demonic.

"Demon spirits."

"Huh?"

"Ariaz, these shadows are Spirits of Demons, they are like guards, protecting other Spirits from anything that would harm the spirit world."

Then, out of the shadows, burst a lupine with a black cloak, bangles on his wrists and ankles, and a huge shadow Great sword, its black steel and blood red hilt glowing in his red gauntlet-like claw.

"Thanks for weakening the Creature, you are no longer required to fight now."

"Hey! No one separates me from a fight, not even…what ever rank you are!

"If I were you elephant, I keep your mouth shut, you stand in the presence of Bone, the Shadow admiral."

Boris stepped away, fear struck his heart, Ariaz looked up at the elephant, he didn't understand what there was to fear.

"Hey! You can't just…"

Boris placed his axes over Ariaz's mouth, pulling him back away from the shadow battalion.

"Ariaz, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you stop talking to the Admiral, He is famous for slaying the first thirty-six Soul Edge wielders after they completed they're tasks of sealing some evil away."

"Thirty-six?"

"The thirty-seventh Soul Edge wielder killed him, he was a powerful lupine but the Soul Edge wielder blew him away with one blast, now he's down here with the rest of us."

Bone held up his Great sword and pointed it at The Retriever, then he lunged forward, slicing the beast in half, but the slice that shined from the scar actually cut the beast into many torn up pieces of flesh.

Ariaz's eyes became wide, he never seen such power from a lupine, cutting the beast into many sections of flesh, rotting the bone with his blade. This lupine wasn't normal.

"I expect none of you to fight that type of Retriever again, if you spot one, inform us, and we'll take care of it! Good day gentlemen."

The demon spirits and Bone sunk into the shadows, leaving the two spirits alone.

"HOLY CRAP!…How did he do that?"

"He's Bone, admiral of Darkness. No one has been able to match his skills for five thousand years."

"You died five thousand years ago?"

"No, I died two months ago, other spirits died five thousand years ago."

Ariaz ignored Boris, still remembering the image of Bone, would he be a friend…or an enemy?


	12. The calling of the arts

Chapter 12

Alchemy's request

Ariaz walked on the rim of the floating isle, he had everything he wanted: A Friend, immortality, a lot of coins, and a girl to call his own, but something was missing.

"Hey Ariaz, Need a drink?"

Ariaz looked at Boris, he always wanted to drink, if he wasn't fighting, he was getting drunk.

"Nah, something…is missing from my life."

"Maybe not enough Challenge."

Ariaz thought for a while, then it hit him, Boris actually had a good idea: Challenge.

"Boris, how do I get to where Bone is?"

"Whoa wait a minute Ariaz, you don't want to challenge Bone, y-you wouldn't two minutes against him."

Boris was right about that, Bone killed the high ranked Retriever with one slash, but Ariaz had to risk it, he needed something to fill the black hole of his life.

"I don't care! Where can I find him?"

"What about Carol!"

Ariaz froze, Carol, what would she do if Ariaz had been dispersed? Ariaz thought for a while, he couldn't leave Carol behind, alone without anyone, then she would slowly disperse.

"Boris…I…I must."

"Alright…you can find him down on the fourth isle, where the black tower is, inside is where you'll find him."

"Thanks."

Ariaz leaped to the second isle and leaped down to the fourth isle, skipping the third isle, landing with a loud thud as his fist struck the ground. He turned and faced the black tower, it was huge, almost touching the aura that surrounded the spirit world.

"Alright, I'll just have to find Bone in this huge place."

"I'll save you the trouble."

Ariaz looked at the ground, Bone slowly arose from the shadows, his great sword at his side, his gauntlet that took up his entire left arm, his admiral badges, and his Admiral armor…he was truly a Lupine of death.

"Why have you come to my humble tower?"

"I've come to challenge you."

Everything grew silent, the isles were filled with staring Spirits, looking down, up, and right at Ariaz.

"You are a fool, no one has been able to defeat me for years."

"Well I'm going to break that streak."

Bone held up his great sword and relaxed it on his shoulder, his claw blowing out steam, relaxing his arm.

"Fine…lets see what you've got."

Ariaz unsheathed Ascalon and grasped it tightly, he never faced someone this strong, Bone was stronger then anything in the Spirit world, how could Ariaz compete with him?

Ariaz swung his Sword, clashing with Bones claw, barely scratching the color.

"Damn!"

Bone yawned at the pathetic attempt, Ariaz knew why no one could defeat Bone: All of his equipment was stronger then any god weapon, but what was stronger then a god?

"You see…no one in the spirit world can defeat me. You're wasting your time fighting me."

Ariaz swung his blade like a mad man, but Bone blocked each attack with his claw then he just stopped Ariaz, and smacked his face with the bangle on his right arm, launching Ariaz away from him.

"I can't be defeated…can't you see that?"

Ariaz wasn't going to give up, but after the first few minutes, he had already become weak, Bone was too powerful for him to handle.

Bone rushed forward at Ariaz, about to bring a fatal slash, but Ariaz rolled away locked his foot to the Lupines foot, tripping him. This was Ariaz's time to strike.

Ariaz rushed towards the down lupine, he jumped into the air and slashed the back of his armor, but the Ascalon bounced right out of his hand, his assault failed.

"What the hell?"

Ariaz quickly ran towards his Ascalon and pulled it from the ground, he didn't know what to do, his sword skills became worthless, nothing could harm this Admiral, what could he do?

Bone floated up to his feet, landing on the ground and turning to Ariaz, cocking his neck, and cracking his knuckles.

"You should know better then to attack a downed fighter."

Bone rushed forward, his great sword in his metal claw, Ariaz with his Ascalon at hand, the two clashed swords, loud enough to wake the living, then it happened: The Ascalon broke! The pieces lied on the ground, Ariaz fell to his knees, he lost his most powerful weapon.

_"HOW? That's impossible, how could he destroy a god weapon?"_

"I've enjoyed our little spat together, human, but now is the time that you dispersed."

The lupine brought up his Great sword, looking down at the human, his head to the ground.

"ARIAZ!"

Ariaz jumped out of the way from the assault, Boris was standing on the third isle, tossing down his Axes.

"USE THOSE!"

Ariaz pulled out the Axes, swinging them in different directions, waiting for Bone to make an attack.

"Boris, are you sure Ariaz can win?"

"Carol, you don't know much about my Axes do you?"

"Huh?"

"My Axes are known as the Mountain crushers."

"Those are from legend!…Still…how is Ariaz going to win."

"Because there is a special enchantment on those Axes, that no matter how strong the Armor, the Axes always pierce through it!"

Bone swung his sword at Ariaz, he quickly evaded the attack and swung the axes at Bone, striking right through the Armor. The lupine fell to the ground, holding his scar.

Ariaz swung the axes like a mad man at the downed Bone, cutting him in many places, Bone was near to defeat. He fell to the ground, spiriting cheering, Ariaz knew he was going to win, but something told him not to kill Bone, something that told him that he would be a great service in the future. Ariaz knelt down to the downed lupine.

"Go ahead, finish me off…I thought I was strongest, but I clearly made a mistake."

Ariaz held out his hand, Bone didn't understand what Ariaz was doing, but he grabbed his hand, Ariaz pulled him to his feet.

"You are a good fighter, admiral, but I don't want to kill you, besides, what happens when another Retriever like that comes?"

Bone smiled, and bowed, leaving Ariaz, but stopped, he had forgot something.

"Human…allow me to fix your blade."

Ariaz nodded his head, Bone knelt before the broken pieces of Ascalon, then it started to glow, and became whole again. The lupine threw the blade to Ariaz and walked into the tower.

"Uh Ariaz…if you don't mind, but uh…GIVE ME BACK MY AXES!"

Ariaz threw the Axes towards Boris and smiled, many spirits wondering why Ariaz didn't kill the Admiral.

Carol's hut

"Ariaz, why did you let that shadow of a bastard live anyway?"

"Something just tells me he will helps us."

"HA! I can highly doubt that, he doesn't help anyone, he just gets his job done and heads back to the tower…maybe keeping all the best wine to himself."

Ariaz smiled but became a confused face when the door knocked. Carol opened the door, and there stood Admiral Bone.

"Admiral!"

"Is that human here, I have searched the islands and haven't found him yet."

"Yes he's here."

Bone entered the small hut and sat down next to Ariaz, sighing.

"Before you speak, just call me Ariaz, okay?"

"Yes, now, Ariaz, I must know something and I need your answer."

"Shoot away."

The admiral turned to Ariaz and bowed down.

"I wish to fight along side you, your power that has exceeded mine has astonished me."

"Whoa whoa, Admiral, you can't be serious, we're just spirits, not demon spirits, why would you help us?"

The Admiral turned to Boris, his red eyes piercing Boris's soul, then he sighed of what he was about to tell them.

"There is an alchemist bringing back the dead, for some reason, he brought back Zagin and Kira of the lavender family, and James Mccloud, I don't know why…"

"Kirin."

"What?"

"Kirin."

"You….you know the alchemist?"

"Of course, he sent me here, but I don't blame him, I deserved to be slain."

Before the Admiral could speak, the floor glowed with the alchemy sign of life, Kirin was resurrecting Ariaz, but along with Boris, Carol, and Bone.

Real world

Kirin removed his paws from the circle, waiting for Ariaz to arrive from the dead, but what he got was four beings.

"Ariaz?"

"Kirin?"

"Who the hell are these guys?"

"This is Boris, this is Bone, and this is Carol."

Kirin kept his eyes on Bone, he didn't much trust anyone who wore dark armor, or anything that looked killer and gothic.

"So why are we alive?"

"I need help."

"For what?"

"Fighting Star."

Bone stood up, he was waiting for this moment for over ten-thousand years, he was finally going to get revenge upon the one Soul Edge wielder that sent him into an early grave.

"Point us in the right direction Kirin, and we'll help."

"Great!"

Kirin had a full team, his friends and dead people, but would they be strong enough to defeat Star?

_"Revenge Star…REVENGE!"_


	13. Dream Realm: The last chance

Part 4/ chapter 13

Return to the dream realm

"How are we going to find Star, I don't sense her on Corneria."

"The dream realm."

"What?"

"Her realm she rules over, she won't be on Corneria. If she's on it, she'd destroy herself."

"What do you mean?"

"She killed Katrina, and I know she is going to destroy Corneria like she did to Cerina."

Ariaz didn't understand what the "dream" realm was, it wasn't apart of the realm family, no relation to fire, water, earth, wind, darkness, light, or metal, this realm must have been created by her.

"So how do we get there?"

Kirin thought for a while, knowing Star, she had probably changed the gate way to a different location, but where would she move the gate to? Boris scratched his head, trying his hardest to "think", but there was no luck for him. Bone hadn't the slightest idea of what the Gateway was, so he didn't have a clue of what was happening. Carol and Ariaz thought of hard, and yet failure, no such luck was found.

"I can't think of a damn thing."

"Neither can I."

"Me neither."

Kirin scratched his chin, he placed his metal paw to his head, trying to get an idea from the smacks he gave himself.

_"Think, Kirin, Think! She would place it somewhere other then the Temple, but where?…maybe…she could be…no…could she?"_

"Hey Kirin, you holding up over there?"

"Yeah…but I might know where she is taking her gate. Where is the gateway to the spirit world?"

"Near Aluzth star, why?"

Kirin just gave him a stare, Ariaz didn't know for a while, but then he understood the look in Kirin's eyes.

"She needs souls."

"And Aluzth's star is the only gate to that world, once she's near it, she can send a legion of Retrievers to fetch her power."

"Well lets not waste time, we need to get moving!"

In space

Kirin sat back, letting Auto pilot take control, he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, hoping that his dream would allow him to speak with Katrina.

Dream

Kirin looked around him, he was floating in the air, the sky was dark red, like a war was passing, he looked down, and what he saw Horrified him: Corneria was destroyed, Star was absorbing the Souls that died, some crawled into the Spirit world, some…doomed to supply her power, Kirin had to end this, he had to bring back the Cerinians, Cerina…Katrina.

In space

Kirin opened his eyes, blinking them to get himself awake, and there it was, Aluzth's star…and the gateway.

"Alright everybody! Head into that gate! It's time we pay Star a little visit."

Carol had no trouble flying an Arwing, neither did Boris or Ariaz, but Bone was having a tough time, he had been in the spirit world for over five thousand years, he didn't even understand what coffee meant.

"Hey Bone, you're doing a little swerving over there, you alright?"

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!"

"No need to yell, just press the blue button to send it into Auto-pilot."

Bone looked around, looking down at two blue buttons, he eyed each of them, knowing one was the right button, and the other he didn't know what it did. He pressed the left button and fired off two bombs, blowing up a nearby asteroid.

"Wrong button…then it's this one."

Bone set the ship into auto-pilot, relaxed that he didn't have to worry about, his knowledge of flying…was minimal, Kirin didn't know how to fly either, but when something came to attack them, he was always ready to fire like a mad man, firing at friend or foe, they were coming closer to the gate, but it was going to be a while before they got inside, Kirin decided to make another quick nap.

Dream

"_So…this is what it feels like…to be lost…in the darkness. The darkness…it's…embracing…how I wish I could save you Katrina…I want you back by my side…I need you. Darkness…why is there no light this time?…why am in the middle of these two?…why?"_

_Sorrow…pain…love…hurt…Star…Star…kill…kill star._

In space

Kirin awoke, they were inside the Gate, this was it…the chance to save everyone from Star, but something was burdening Kirin…doubt. He was scared because he might not be able to rescue Katrina and Cerina, doubt…it was an powerful burden, but something helped him to see things through…light…his friends, his family, everything that helped him helped shine the light, he knew he was going to save Katrina, he believed in himself, and doubt could never burden him…he was ready for Star.

Boris:_"Alright, time for my Axes to crack some skulls."_

Carol:_"I'll help the best way I can Kirin."_

Ariaz:_"Brace yourself Chris, this is going to be one hell of a ride!"_

Bone:_"Star…my revenge will become reality, and I'll enjoy reeking pain over your weeping body."_

Kirin:_"I'm coming Katrina…Star…this is it…your immortality has come to an end."_

As the five thought, they entered the gates to the dream realm, ready for anything that Star was ready to throw at them…Kirin was ready…to regain his lost emotion, his emotion that almost died nine years ago.

…Love.


	14. Star, Kirin, and Ariaz: Fate of Lylat

Chapter 14

Star, Kirin, and Ariaz: the battle for lylat

The dream realm to Kirin was a beautiful place, now it was a horror show, corpses with rotting flesh lied everywhere, the stench of death had covered the whole universe of this realm, Retrievers, holding spirits in their jaws, feeding the spirits to Star, increasing her power, but luckily, the demon spirits had kept these creatures at bay, cutting off Star's power source, hopefully this will end the Chaos that Star had inflicted and everything would be normal again…would it? The team landed on a small island, grouping together for a plan.

"Alright, Ariaz and I will go after Star. Bone, Carol, Boris, I want you to protect the ships anyway possible from these "Retrievers". Now lets go."

The Vulpine and Human raced towards the clearing in front of them, Star stood there, in the center of the great field, her staff in her paw, but her clothing was different, black leg boots, a loin cloth, a black bra, and two skull shoulder pads, she looked at Kirin with a smirk on her face.

"One last chance Kirin. Be with me? Or be destroyed?"

"No! When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours!"

_"Alright Kirin, that's sure to piss her off…wait…that's not a good idea."_

Star just sighed and clashed her staff to the ground, beneath her rose up a black Retriever, it was huge, then Star started to sink into the top of the creatures second head and fused with the creature, combining their strength together.

_"Oh shit!"_ The two thought in unison.

The Retriever swung its arm at the two, but they easily dodged it, it was stuck to the ground, so it wasn't going anywhere, but if they tried to escape from the fight, Star would strike them with one spell before they got away. They had no choice but to attack head on.

"Alright! Ariaz, attack the Retriever! I'm going for Star!"

"Can do!"

As Kirin made his way to the enormous beast, Ariaz had to fight the creature alone, he knew this was his final battle, the Retriever was even more deadly then the one he fought in the spirit world, the creature brought up its mighty arm and swung it down upon Ariaz, smashing him into the ground.

"Ariaz!"

Ariaz lied on the ground unconscious, the Retriever was about to devour the swordsman's spirit until an axe flew right into the creature's eye, dropping Ariaz into Boris's arms.

"Ariaz, are you okay?"

"B…Bo…Boris?"

"Yeah its me little guy."

Boris received a swift punch to his head by the angered human, his face was red as though he came out of a steam room.

"I AM NOT SMALL!…I am six feet tall, not small."

"Height doesn't matter right now, lets take care of this Retriever first, and maybe after all this fighting, we can get ourselves some spiced wine."

"Boris…don't you know anything else besides Drinking?"

"Fighting and origami."

Ariaz sighed, then quickly pushed Boris out of the incoming arm of the Retriever, Boris ran towards the head of the Retriever and pulled his Axe from its head, then gave it a swift blow with both axes, smacking the head upwards.

"Yeah! Teaches you for keeping my Axe!"

Ariaz hopped onto Boris's shoulder and leapt on the Retrievers head, jamming his Ascalon into the creatures eye, blood spew out and onto Ariaz's face, his hair was blown back from the splash, like something gelled his hair backwards, making it spiky.

"…gross."

Ariaz shook his head of blood, getting the unholy blood of his face and out of his hair, he pulled the Ascalon out of the eye and started to slash the top of the head, digging into its skull. The Retrieverreeled in pain, trying to shake Ariaz off his head, Ariaz was losing balance, holding onto the ear for dear life.

"I'm coming Ariaz!"

Boris rushed forward and grabbed the two front fangs of the beast, gripping hard to keep the head in place long enough for Ariaz to cut into the head. Ariaz could finally move on the head, he quickly zzomed towards the scar and plunged the Ascalon into the scar multiple times, trying to break the skull. He plunged it for a final time and sent a shockwave through the body as the sword struck its brain, the lower head had been killed. Ariaz looked up at the next head.

_"Alright Kirin, now it's all up to you."_

On the top

Kirin climbed onto the top of the head and looked up at Star, her spirit self fused to the Retriever, her flesh self…ready to fight.

"Alright, Star…I shall give you the opportunity to bring my friend back to life, and you to relinquish your powers."

"I don't think I will, I like having immortality, and once I absorb the lylat system of its power, I shall create a new system, where dreams come true, and nightmares…become reality."

Kirin lunged at Star, but she disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Kirin to strike nothing. He sniffed for a while, clearing his thoughts of everything around him, she was right on top of him. Kirin swung up, striking Star with a fierce slash, launching Star many feet away from him while she landed with a loud thud.

"Damn…how did you know I was there."

"All I had to do was look up."

Star held up her staff and it started to shift into a long spear, wide spear head, Kirin wasn't worried…but he should have been, when the spear struck him, he felt like it was the planet Cerina had struck him along with something sharp, he fell to his knees in pain, Star smiled down at the pain filled vulpine, her staff returned to its normal form, she knelt down beside him.

"Kirin…you can't win…I have the power of a planet, and he souls of those magic wielding fools."

Now the last words Kirin heard triggered something inside him to strike her with his metal fist, launching her over fifty feet into the air and a loud crash for a land. She held her face in pain from the strength, she looked at Kirin's metallic arm, something was happening: his flesh was started to grow over it, along with his leg, but he still had the strength of that arm and that leg, to bad it would only last in the spirit world, his dream, other then Katrina, was to have his limbs back, and in the dream realm, like star said, dreams come true.

"My ancestors were not fools…you were driven by power into madness, and killed them all, absorbing the strength of those Cerinian's…Star…You may have life, a realm, and souls to empower you, but you don't have a soul to call your own. You…are an empty corpse."

Star lunged forward at Kirin, clawing at his flesh, her teeth shining with anger, her eyes a blaze, but Kirin pushed her off his clawed and bleeding body and threw against the ground, skidding her across the head of the Retriever.

"No matter what you do…you'll always remain…empty."

"SHUT UP YOU BLUE VULPINE!"

Star was rushing at tremendous speed, ready to unleash another fury of swipes at him, she screamed with anger, then became still and silent, her face became shocked with sadness, as she looked down, the Soul Edge was plunged into her chest, on the back of her, her heart was beating slower and slower on the Soul Edge, until it had finally stopped, she looked forward at Kirin, and she slowly slid off the blade and onto the ground, her spirit disappeared from sight, Kirin looked down at the staff, picked up, and smashed it against the ground. A light Radiated from the shattered orb and then shot out into the lylat system, in the distance, Kirin's tears rolled down his face with happiness: Cerina, and next to him, Katrina.

Katrina ran up to Kirin and hugged him, tears rolling down her face along with his.

"I knew you could do it Kirin…I knew you could destroy the darkness."

Kirin looked down at Katrina's stomach, it was huge, but why?

"Uh…Katrina? Have you been eating too much?

"Of course not."

"Then...why such the wide stomach, she torture you to get fat?"

Katrina smiled and whispered in his ear, then Kirin was shocked of what she told him, he smiled at her, a tear rolled down his face, he picked Katrina up and jumped down onto the ground, informing his group about the death of star. Leaving with his group, he knew something he was grateful to hear from Katrina, that would alter his life.

He was going to be a father.


	15. Hope in the Dawn

Chapter 15

A new beginning

Corneria

As everyone was congratulated, Kirin walked towards his parents with Katrina, about to tell them the wonderful news that he is going to be a father. He noticed that his mother was also huge in the stomach.

"Mom?…are you?

She nodded her head.

"Oh my god! I'm going to brother and a Father!"

"WHAT!"

Kirin looked at his father, what he said triggered him off.

"Uh…I said I'm going to be a father."

Fox rubbed the between of his eyes, holding the anger back from Kirin, he breathed hard and looked up at Kirin.

"Alright…how?"

"Well…I went over to Katrina's house once."

Krystal smiled and placed her paw on Fox's shoulder.

_"Fox…it was going to happen, be proud your going to be a grandfather, I'm proud to be a grandmother."_

Fox sighed, he knew that would be great, having an opportunity to the small face of his son's child.

"Kirin…"

"Yeah?"

Fox hugged his son.

"I'm proud of you."

Kirin hugged his father tightly.

"Thanks dad."

5 months later (Okay I'm skipping, get use to it.)

The phone rang, Kirin looked at the clock, it was 2:00 a.m., he wondered who would call at this time in the morning.

"Hello"

"IT'S HAPPENING!"

"Katrina?"

"AHHHHH, IT HURTS!"

"Oh my god! I'm coming!"

Kirin busted open the front door and ran as fast as he could, quickly Arriving at Katrina's house, opening it to see she was on the ground, breathing hard, holding her stomach, her parents trying to comfort the pain.

"Hurry! We need to get to the hospital!"

Kirin picked up Katrina and hurried off to the hospital, no time to use the car, he had to get there immediately.

2 hours later

Kirin paced himself, his mother was also going in labor, his father, his friends, and Katrina's parents sat on the given chairs, but Kirin was worried, he could stop pacing. Then the nurse came out of the mccloud room.

"Fox mccloud, Kirin Mccloud?"

The two vulpines looked at the nurse with different eyes, Fox excited to be given another for a normal child, Kirin with a worried face that the baby not be like him. The other door opened.

"Kirin Mccloud?"

"Yes…"

"She's done, the child is beautiful."

Kirin walked into the room, his beloved Katrina holding the child in her arms, Kirin's eyes became confused.

"A vixen?"

"Mmm-hmm."

The child looked at Kirin with almost opened eyes and held out her tiny paws, wanting to be held by him. Kirin picked up his child and rubbed the tiny face, the child grabbed her father finger and started to suck on it a little, then she quietly fell asleep.

"You should name her."

Kirin thought for a while, with the knowledge he had, he picked out the perfect name.

"Caitlyn."

Katrina smiled and held her child back into her arms.

"Beautiful vixen with a beautiful name."

"Well she does look a lot like you Katrina."

"Kirin…"

"Yeah?"

"No more children, that hurt a whole fucking lot."

"Well you stay here, I'm going to check on the new member of the family."

Kirin left Katrina and entered the next room, where a small blue vulpine was resting.

"Kirin, this little guy is called Kagin, your new baby brother."

Kirin's mind just screamed: YES! HELL YEAH! ALRIGHT!…now I remember where I hid my drawings.

This was perfect, Kirin was a brother and a father, life was going to be a new, better, start for everyone.

End


End file.
